Along the way
by Writing memories
Summary: Loss is tough; moving on without someone is heart breaking. When Kurt loses one of the most important people in his life that has been there since day one, his world starts to fall apart and he can't see how life will ever get better. Blaine and their kids see the loving husband and father turn into a different person. Is Blaine going to be strong enough for the both of them?
1. Give me love

Kurt was sitting in the bedroom at his desk with his sketch book lying open on the table in front of him and a pencil in his hand drawing out new sketches for his company fashion line _Ready to go_. He is one of the main designers and needed to get new sketches drawn for the next meeting in one week. He scribbled on the page as he listened to Blaine and the kids Jack and Lily singing along to Hannah Montana. It relaxed him as he listen to his family singing along to the songs he knew so well by Lily and Jack having it on every day.

A few minutes had passed and the singing slowly faded and he could just hear the voices from the TV. The next second as he was looking down at his sketches, he heard footsteps stop at the door. He turned around in his chair seeing Blaine leaning against the door with his head tilted to the side giving Kurt a warm smile. Kurt returned the smile.

"How's my Kurt?" Blaine's voice was soft and almost like a whisper.

Kurt sighs as he picks up his new sketches on the two pages holding them up in front of them for Blaine to see.

"Tired and drawing sketches that suck."

A little laugh escapes Blaine's lips as he walks forward and takes the sketches gently from Kurt and examines them.

"This day next week I am supposed to have new sketches done and I just stare at my sketches like I think if I look at them long enough they are going to turn into something great."

"Kurt, they aren't _going_ to look great because they _are_ already great." Blaine said as he put the pages back on the desk and sat on the edge of the table as Kurt turned back around in his chair, folding his arms as he looked up to Blaine.

"Well, yeah of course you would say that because you're my husband." Kurt mumbled as he yawned.

"And because you are so talented and them sketches are great. Plus, I love you."

"You better." They chuckled.

"I do, which is why you are going to bed, getting lots of rest, and going to be spending all day with me tomorrow. Seeing as Burt and Carole are coming to stay, they told me they are throwing us out of the house so they can spend time with their grandkids. "

"What if I said, no?"

"But, you won't." Blaine smirked as he leaned in to Kurt's soft lips and touched them gently.

* * *

"Kurt, Lily, Jack, go to bed." Blaine said as he stood in front of the TV and pointed to the hallway. He looked towards the three of them sitting on the couch. Lily and Jack were leaned up against Kurt's shoulders on either side of him. Jack was eight. He has Black curly hair like Blaine's with Blue eyes. Lily was six and has wavy brown hair, the same colour as Kurt's and brown eyes.

"Dad" Lily and Jack moaned through their tired voices looking towards him.

"If you two do it, it will set a good example to daddy." Lily and Jack giggled as Kurt stuck out his tongue to Blaine. Blaine chuckled as Lily and Jack hoped up from the couch racing each other to the room. Blaine and Kurt looked down the hallway where the kids ran through and turned back around to face each other when they disappeared into their rooms.

"Now my other big kid," Blaine walked over to the couch sitting beside Kurt. "You are going to bed."

"Oh, am I now. And how do you plan on getting me there?" Blaine smirked as he put his arm around Kurt's back and under the back of his knees and lifted him of the couch as Kurt laughed wrapping his arms around the back of Blaine's neck.

"I should off guessed"

* * *

"Dad?" Lily said as she is sitting on her bed leaned against Blaine who is sitting on the edge of the bed holding her and looks down to her curious expression.

"Yes, angel"

"Um, is fairy tales really true?" She asked and looked down to the book Blaine was holding in his hands. Blaine didn't need to think about it because he was living one.

"Of course they are. Everyone has their own fairy tale. It might take a long time to get it but, if you want it, it will come along the way." He smiled down at her as she looked back up to him.

"So, that's mean I will have my own fairy tale?"

"Yes. You know how I know?"

"How?" she asked looking at Blaine. To her he had all the answers in the whole world that she wanted to know. It was like her dad had a key to a magical door and behind that door was another magical world.

"Because, Daddy and I will do everything for you to get it. For you and Jack. Daddy and I got ours and you two will as well."

"I like the story about you and daddy meeting on a staircase. It sound's magical." She said excitedly before a yawn escaped her.

"That is because it was magical. It was the start of the fairy tale and then you and Jack made it so much more magical. I think you're ready to sleep now." Blaine said gently as he put the fairy tale book back on the shelf behind Lily's bed. Jack and Lily had shared this room for three years until Jack wanted his own room. Lily nodded her head and lay down on the bed and resting her head on the pillow as Blaine got up and pulled the duvet up to keep her warm. Her eyelids were already closing and every time they shut they stayed closed for longer. Blaine kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Night, Lily." He whispered as he stood up again looking down at his tired daughter.

"Night, Dad." She said back quietly he almost didn't hear it. He turned away from her about to walk away.

"Dad, you know that singer with the long purple hair you showed me today." She said quietly her eyes still shut. Blaine turned around where he stood to her.

"_Katy Perry_."

"Yes. I am glad I have her name. She's pretty and…" she yawns. "…and her video _wide_ _awake_ is magical. She's a magical singer." Blaine smiled and remembered the day Lily came into the world. Kurt and Blaine were thinking of a middle name for Lily and they wanted the perfect name. They were in the hospital and Kurt was holding Lily as she slept and Blaine's phone started ringing. He thought Kurt was going to give out to him when he met Kurt's eyes, but he didn't. Kurt simply smiled and said _Katy_. Blaine for a second thought he just said Katy because he wasn't surprised that _Katy Perry's song _was his ringtone. After a few seconds Blaine coped on and smiled back at Kurt.

"Lily Katy Anderson-Hummel was the perfect name for you. You're magical to, sweetheart." Blaine whispered as he turned off the bedroom switch and left the door half way open. The only light in Lily's room was the glow in the dark stickers around her room. Blaine walked quietly back to the bedroom. He walked into their bedroom bathroom seeing Kurt looking at the mirror as he put cream on his face. Blaine picked up his toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it before sitting on the edge of the bath as he brushed his teeth.

"You want some face cream?" Kurt asked as he turned towards Blaine putting more cream on his fingers.

"No. it's really itchy on my face." Blaine mumbled. Kurt just smirked and stepped forward to Blaine and put some quickly on his cheek before Blaine could stop him. Kurt chuckled as Blaine shook his head slowly getting up and leaning towards Kurt who took a few steps backwards to stop Blaine from kissing his with his mouth full of toothpaste.

"No, no kissing until you clean your mouth." Kurt pointed a finger to him and Blaine went to wash out his mouth. Kurt leaned against the wall beside the door. Blaine cleaned his mouth and wiped his face dry on the towel and walked over and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as Kurt let his arms hang over Blaine's shoulders.

"Better?"

"Much." Kurt replied with a warm smile as they kissed slowly and gently, taking their time, being in no rush. They didn't know what would happen through this fairy tale or how it would end, but right now, it was magical just like all those story's that began with_ once upon a time…_

* * *

_Hello again :) So this is the opening chapter of my new story "Along the way" For people who have read my story "Keep it together" you will know that this is a continue on from that story and is now set years ahead from "Keep it together" You don't have to read that story to get what this one is about. I know what is going to happen in this story and I am exitced to write it. So, here I go with my brand new story :) Please enjoy and review. Reviews put a smile to my face :) This chapter was named after Ed Sheeran's amazing song._

**_Life's like your own personal book. It's where your life starts and ends. It bring's you along the_ way.**


	2. Remember that day

"Are you two still here?" Burt said as he and Carole are sitting at the table playing a board game with Jack and Lily. Kurt and Blaine were coming up the hallway that led into the joined living room and the kitchen. Before Lily was born Kurt and Blaine decided to move miles outside of New York City. It was quieter but they got used to it and knew they made the right decision to move seven years ago. They missed the city everyday but it wasn't really far to drive to. Kurt still had his work in the city so he was there most days and Blaine working as a music teacher in a secondary school that was only a few minutes to walk to. They loved each other, their kids, their jobs and where they lived. They couldn't ask for anymore. They were happy.

"Um, who owns this house?" Kurt said as he stopped in the living room looking towards them as Blaine headed in the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"Blaine and you but, I can still tell you two to get out." Burt chuckled looking towards his son.

"Oh, really? Just because you're my dad."

"Exactly. But, then again it didn't matter than I was your dad when you _never_ left the door open when Blaine was around back in high school. I knew what you to would be up to." Blaine choked on his water as he put down the glass on the counter looking away from Burt going a bit red in his cheeks. Burt tried not to laugh and turned to Blaine who was still choking over his water.

"You okay Blaine?" Burt asked calmly.

"Dad even now you still try to embarrass us." Kurt rolled his eyes playfully as he walked over to Blaine hitting him gently on the back and he stopped choking.

"And I love it."

"Burt, leave the boys alone." Carole said giving him a smile trying to hide the laughter herself. Lily and Jack hadn't even listened to the conversation and started talking about _Harry Potter._

"Okay, we are going to head of now." Kurt and Blaine said goodbye to the kids, Carole and Burt before heading out the door and walking towards the car.

"We were innocent." Blaine said seriously looking towards Kurt who just burst out laughing.

"Yeah, before my senior year and before the night of West Side Story. Even then it got pretty heated. The amount of times we got catch making out at Dalton."

"Worth it."

"_So_, worth it." Kurt said as they opened their doors to get into the car and spend the day together.

* * *

The sun was shining bright hitting of them as they were sitting on a blanket on the grass somewhere in central park. But, this wasn't just another place in the park, no; it was the exact place they got married in the summer of 2014. In that summer they became husbands in beautiful Central Park beside the lake looking out towards the San Remo apartments and the lake. Kurt was sitting up looking out towards the lake watching people go by. Blaine was lying down on the blanket with his sunglasses covering his eyes as he pushed himself up on the grass sitting beside Kurt. Kurt was lost in his own thoughts to notice Blaine had said something as he put his sunglasses sitting on top of his head.

"Kurt?" at that second Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts and looking away from the lake to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You do realise every time we come here to this spot you always get lost in your own thoughts. It's not like anything special happened here for us." Blaine laughed as Kurt playfully pushed Blaine back down on his back. Blaine's hands lay either side of his head as Kurt pushed his hands down on Blaine's not letting him get back up. Kurt was half lying on Blaine's chest as his face was inches from Blaine's as he looked down to him.

"Our wedding wasn't special?" Kurt said pretending to be shocked at what Blaine had said. Blaine pretended to think about it as he smiled at Kurt.

"It was so much more than special. They just haven't invented the word yet I would use."

"You are a dork. I hope your students know that. That Mr Anderson-Hummel is…" Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips on his.

"…a pretty hot dork." Kurt mumbled against their lips as he kissed Blaine again. In that moment they both remembered the night of their wedding.

* * *

"_Let me carry you."_

"_No! Blaine, no, you will drop me and you're too short to carry me_." _Kurt said through his laughter as they made their way up to the hotel bedroom they were staying in tonight before heading of on their surprise honeymoon tomorrow. Cooper's wedding present. It was three in the morning and a lot of the guests had gone home or were staying in the hotel or where still downstairs. There wasn't many left downstairs expect for Cooper, who was chatting up a bar tender. Puck, that who was searching for older women in the hotel. Finn and Rachel where still dancing. Brittany and Santana are singing to each other. _

_Blaine and Kurt made their way up the long hallway to their room. Kurt was a few steps ahead of Blaine, trying to get away from him until they got to the door so Blaine couldn't carry him. They weren't drunk, just a little tipsy. They still knew what they were at._

"_I grew." Blaine wined as he stopped walking and crossed his arms. Kurt turned around to see Blaine pouting. Kurt just smiled as he walked back to Blaine._

"_I know, babe, trust me, I know."_

"_Okay, because you insulted me, I get to carry you. I really want to do it. I always see it in movies and really want to. Like in the film Just Married."_

"_Hon, you watch that film too much." Kurt chuckled as he put his hand on Blaine's chest pushing him slowly back against the wall. Blaine's face lit up as he put his arms on either side of Kurt's waist pulling him against him. Their lips were kissing distance as Kurt spoke in a low voice._

"_Better get me there quick then." Blaine didn't say anything back and in the next few seconds he had Kurt in a carrying position and started to walk down the hall until they got to their hotel room. As the door was opened and then shut behind them Blaine walked over to the bed and put Kurt down gently. Kurt's head rested on the pillows and just as he was about to look over to the direction of the window, Blaine's lips collided with his. He pulled Blaine in more against his body as he bit down on Blaine's bottom lip and their teeth against each other's for a second. Blaine pulled away from Kurt's lips and down his neck biting down on the spot behind Kurt's ear. Kurt gasped as Blaine bit down harder. When Blaine met Kurt's eyes again they were filled with so much love._

"_You are a dork for doing that you know, carrying me in."_

"_You loved it. And besides I am not a dork, I am your dork." Blaine chuckled as Kurt shook his head. Kurt's hands where on Blaine's bow tie as he untied it and his hands then fell down to the buttons on Blaine's shirt as he started to undo them and looked back up to Blaine's eyes, gazing at him._

"_I can't believe we are married! We are actually married, Blaine. I always want to be married to you now and forever, no matter what comes our way." Kurt whispered getting emotionally._

"_I do to. We will no matter what. We will get through everything together, Kurt, I promise you. I love you so much."_

"_I love you to, husband." They both grinned as Blaine kissed Kurt again. Kurt pulled the shirt of Blaine as it fell through the air and onto the ground. It was a day they would remember and a day they would want to relive as they went through life together. Today wasn't the start of their lives, it was just another chapter of their lives and in this chapter it was the beginning._

* * *

Since it is the beginning of July, Kurt and Blaine are thinking of things they could do with the kids. It wouldn't be long before they complained that they were bored. Blaine would be the one they would end up complaining to. Kurt wouldn't be getting his two weeks of until the end of July and since Blaine was of work for the summer seeing as he was a secondary school teacher he would be staying at home with the kids for the rest of the summer. He loved Jack and Lily but he knew they were going to drive him mad.

"Well, the summer stage will be on here and they can go swimming. They love going to musicals and plays. They will be fine and they are looking forward to going to Lima." Kurt said as they walked through central park holding hands, side by side. Not as many people were at the park today which was weird for a sunny day like this. They both loved it though because it felt like they were the only two people in the park. Today they had only passed a few people. Everyone else was further up the park.

"We should bring them their more often. We only brought them there like, three times."

"Yeah. I wish I could see dad more often. I miss them all. But we both know we wouldn't be happy there." Kurt hesitated at the next few words. "You are still happy here, aren't you?" they both stopped as they faced each other.

"Kurt, I have you, our kids, and we live near New York City where we always wanted to be. I love our home, Jack, Lily and you. Now do you still think I am happy here?"

"You could have just said, yes." Kurt joked as he and Blaine chuckled and Blaine pulled him in for a hug leaning his head against Kurt's.

"I love you to, by the way." Kurt whispered as he smiled against Blaine's neck. It was starting to get breezy as the sun started to hide behind the clouds and they started to head back to the car walking along the lake that could tell so many stories of them two in central park since they were eighteen years old. Now thirty two years old, with so many years to go.

* * *

_So, how am I doing? It's weird how months ago I would of found writing chapters this length, I would of been like no, I cant. I have my story Keep it together to thank for getting me to write longer chapters :) _

_That was the first flashback of the wedding and there will be many more. Cooper will be coming into this story at some stage like a good few more people. So, I will have one more chapter where everything is okay and then I warn you after that comes the tragedy._

_****__Life's like your own personal book. It's where your life starts and ends. It bring's you along the_ way.


	3. You make me crazier

"Do I ever tell you how _proud_ I am of you son? Both you and Blaine. All I ever wanted for you was this, this life and you got it. I know you had to fight to love someone, but you and Blaine got their together and have two beautiful kids. It's all I wanted for you and more. You will always be my little boy that I had tea parties with." Burt and Kurt laughed remembering those times.

Burt and Kurt were sitting at the table having a long overdue talk. Blaine and Carole had gone out shopping for food with Jack and Lily. One thing Kurt missed so much about being a teenager was having his dad just upstairs whenever he needed him and now he was miles away. No phone, Skype, Internet, not anything could ever be better that having the person you loved in front of you.

"It's all down to having a great father that would fight for me even when I was wrong. No matter how bad my day was you would always try to make me laugh. It worked and all."

"Well, that's what you do for family, always." Burt smiled as the door to the house open and the kids came running in.

"Granddad, Granddad! Look what dad got us?" Jack said excitedly as Burt pulled him up on his lap. Jack put the little ukulele on the table.

"Jack, was dad in that music shop again?" Kurt asked as Jack said nothing and just nodded his head.

"That's a pretty cool thing your dad got you two." Burt said messing with the four strings on it. Kurt picked Lily up who was stood beside the table and put her on his knee as she laughed at her granddad trying to play it.

"He spoils you two." Kurt said looking at his kids as they giggled. The next minute Carole and Blaine came into the kitchen with bags in their hands as they rested them on the counter.

"Blaine. What have I told you about going into that music shop?" Kurt said as he looked over to Blaine who was about to take things out from the plastic bags.

"I know but, it was so cute and I what to teach the kids how to play it. Don't give me that look because I will give you a look and then it will turn into this look war and it will not end well." Burt and Carole looked at each other confused.

"They don't speak in English sometimes." Lily said serious and they all just started laughing.

"I think the only two kids here are you two." Burt chuckled as he looked to Kurt and then to Blaine shaking his head.

* * *

Burt and Carole was after putting Lily and Jack to bed and was walking up the hallway talking as they came into the living room looking towards the couch.

"Ssh. Look." Carole whispered to Burt who was standing beside her and she pointed to Blaine and Kurt, who were asleep. They had left them watching TV. Kurt had his head resting on Blaine's shoulder, while Blaine leaned his head on top of Kurt's. Burt and Carole gave each other an adorable look.

"I don't think we should wake them. I will go get a blanket." Carole headed out of the room to get a blanket while Burt went over to the table picking up one of the kids markers and went back to stand in front of them about to lean over to them when Carole walked back in giving him a _don't think about it_ look.

"Honestly Burt, a man of your age going to draw on their faces and you couldn't even nearly wait till I got back to help you." Carole laughed quietly as she also picked up a marker and put down the blanket and stood beside Burt and started to draw on Kurt and Blaine's face, laughing quietly to themselves hoping the boys wouldn't wake up just yet.

* * *

Kurt slowly opened his eyes. He felt a pain in his neck suddenly go through him before realising it was early in the morning. He gently pulled his head from under Blaine's and let Blaine's head fall onto his shoulder for the few seconds he was still asleep until he woke up lifting his head of Kurt's shoulder and looked around him. Blaine looked to Kurt who had a confused expression all over his face. Kurt suddenly laughed while Blaine noticed the marker over Kurt's face.

"You have marker over your face. Well, either that or you have suddenly grown a red beard."

"You are one to talk, Hitler." Blaine smirked as Kurt's eyes widen.

"Oh, the kids are _so_ dead tomorrow."

* * *

"We promise we are not mad. We just want to know if you two did it." Kurt said softly as he was sitting beside Blaine at the table and Jack and Lily were sitting across from them. They shook their heads as they looked towards their dad's. They didn't look guilty because they didn't do it and Kurt and Blaine believed them. They hadn't wiped the marker of their face and they told the kid's to pretend that they never had this conversation and to say nothing go granddad and grandma. Jack and Lily knew their dads were up to something and couldn't wait to see what it was.

The kids were playing in the living room while Burt and Carole were sitting at the table drinking their tea. Kurt was cleaning the dishes up in the kitchen while Blaine headed into the kitchen giving Kurt a wink before sitting down with Burt and Carole. The marker was of their faces and no one had said anything about it and now it was time to get Carole and Burt back. Blaine started scratching his face, neck and around his shoulders.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" Carole asked as she looked to Blaine.

"Yeah, I am just really itchy and am starting to get spots on my shoulders and neck. They are really sore."

"When did it start?"

"This morning. It's probably because of that marker stuff that was on my face. Mum said I always used to itch whenever I got some on my skin. I used to get really warm and it made me get sick sometimes." Burt and Carole looked over at each other feeling guilty and concerned. "I might just go lie down." Blaine got up from his seat and headed back down the hallway to his bedroom. When Kurt finished the dishes he walked over to the table.

"Was Blaine, okay?" Kurt asked and it was time to start pretending now.

"He didn't feel too good. He went to lie down." Burt said with guilt in his voice.

"It must have been that damn marker. I told the kids about not putting marker on us before but, they just don't listen sometimes. I will have to talk to them later about this. They won't be getting to go anywhere fun for a while." Kurt whispered so Jack and Lily wouldn't hear. "He is going to be really sick now. Last time this happened he kept getting sick and I had to bring him to the doctor to get something for it to stop. I better see is he alright?" Kurt said concerned as he made his down the hallway before Burt or Carole could say anything.

"Burt, I feel so bad."

"I do to. We will tell Kurt it was us when he comes back up. He is going to be _really_ mad at us." Burt said not looking forward to telling Kurt.

"Blaine, come on, it isn't that hard to do."

"I really will get sick if I do it." Blaine moaned as they were both stood in the main bathroom facing each other.

"I will put my fingers down your throat if you don't."

"Okay, fine. The things I do for you." Blaine said as he put his fingers in his mouth and down his throat. Kurt looked amused and tried not to laugh.

"You know, however wrong, this is a little bit of a turn on." Kurt chuckled as Blaine started to gag.

"Carole, I think Blaine's getting sick." They both looked at each other about to get up from the table when Kurt appeared looking really worried.

"Kurt, is he okay?"

"No. I need to get him to a doctor. This is starting again. He is really warm and sweating and now getting sick." Kurt mumbled as he looked for the handset phone.

"I can look at him." Carole said about to go down the hallway.

"No. I need to get him to a doctor, Carole. Like, right now." Kurt panicked as he found the phone.

"Who are you ringing?"

"The doctor on call."

"Kurt, we were the ones who put the marker on your faces. We didn't think_ this_ would happen." Burt said worried and guilty. Kurt looked up from the phone looking to his dad and then to Carole and back to his dad.

"How childish could you two be? He could be sick for day's now! The last time was really bad and it's going to happen again! It is happening again! Kurt's voice got louder every time.

"Bud, we are really sorry."

"Not good enough." Kurt looked back down and dialled the number and it rang until there was an answer.

"Hello, Mr Key. It's Kurt Anderson-Hummel here. My husband won't stop getting sick and I was wondering if you could come over. It's the same thing as before and I don't want it to end up bad again. What should I do?"

"Tell Burt and Carole we just pranked them." Blaine said as he walked out of the bathroom holding the phone up to his ear, grinning. Burt and Carole looked as Blaine and Kurt hung up the phones and started laughing. Jack and Lily were giggling and clapping as they were sitting up on the couch looking over at them all.

"Prank five." Blaine said as he and Kurt high fived before they both turned to Burt and Carole who looked shocked.

"That's what you get for putting marker on our faces. Isn't that right kids?" Kurt said looking towards the kids who said_ yeah_ before turning back to watch TV.

"You two are evil." Burt chuckled as he and Carole sat back down and let out a sigh of relief that it was a prank.

"Well, after the lovely make over you two gave us we had to get you back some way." Blaine laughed as Carole and Burt shook their heads.

* * *

"See you two in a few weeks." Burt said as he was kneeled down in front of Jack and Lily. "Promise me you will prank your dad's when they are least expecting it.

"We will." Jack and Lily giggled as Burt pulled them both in for a hug. Carole gave them a hug after Burt did. They were all stood outside the house saying goodbye. Burt and Carole were heading home. It was ten in the morning. Burt and Carole's flight was for one and they wanted to get to the airport. The taxi had just pulled up. No matter how many times Kurt and Blaine offered to bring them to the airport they would say no because it would be too much trouble, which it wasn't. Burt and Carole hugged Kurt and Blaine before pulling away from them.

"You two look after each other now and these two special little kids."

"You will miss us when were gone. We will see you all soon." Carole said before her and Burt headed to the taxi. When they got in, Burt rolled down his window.

"Love you all." Burt said as him and Carole waved out the window as the taxi pulled away and onto the road. Kurt, Blaine and the kids waved back. A few seconds later the taxi disappeared into the distance and they headed back inside.

* * *

That night Kurt was in bed leaning against the headboard and reading a book he couldn't stop reading. Blaine came out of the bathroom in an old t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. He turned off the bathroom light and the only light in the room was the two bedside lamps, one on both sides of the bed. Blaine pulled over the duvet on his side and hoped in to bed pulling over the duvet with his back against the headboard. He titled his head to the left, looking at Kurt reading.

"What are you reading?" Blaine asked curious.

"_The best of me _by _Nicholas Sparks. _It's about two people and they have to come back to the town they grew up in when a friend of theirs die. They used to be together when they were teenagers but, when the girl went to college they didn't see each other again until now. We saw it in the cinema years ago. I just always think his books are better." Kurt said not looking away from the book.

"You must have all of his books by now."

"I have most of them. I still have to get…Blaine!" Kurt giggled as Blaine tried to take the book out of Kurt's hands.

"Give it back." Kurt said as Blaine hid the book behind his back sitting on his knees and leaned into Kurt's face.

"You know you don't want to read, tonight." Blaine smirked as he whispered the words. Blaine let the book fall behind them onto the bed. He moved his hand under Kurt's t-shirt and slowly let his hand move along Kurt's chest.

"Blaine, the kids could walk in." Kurt said as he gazed at Blaine.

"Unless they wake up and can get through our locked door, then I don't think so." Blaine said in a low sexy voice that Kurt could not resist. In the next second Kurt had pushed Blaine down fully on the bed. Blaine's head rested on the pillows while Kurt had his legs either side of Blaine's thighs. Blaine pushed himself up against the headboard just before Kurt crashed his lips against Blaine's lips hard. Blaine let his hands move slowly up Kurt's back, bringing the t-shirt with him slowly. Tongue's touching, teeth hitting gently, biting down on their lips, it got pretty heated. Kurt let his lips fall from Blaine's to his neck. He kissed down his neck slowly, letting his lips graze pass the spot that Kurt bit down on every time.

"You're a tease." Blaine breathed out letting his fore head fall onto the side of Kurt's head. Kurt let out a little laugh as his lips connected with the spot on Blaine's neck. He gently bit into in and after a few seconds of Blaine letting out little moans, Kurt bit on the spot harder and oh yeah, there was that moan from Blaine that he knew he was driving Blaine mad if he kept it up. Blaine pulled Kurt's t-shirt over his head and onto the floor when Kurt pulled away for a second. Kurt then slowly took of Blaine's t-shirt as it landed beside Kurt's, a mess on the floor. Kurt went back to connecting his lips with Blaine's skin. He started from Blaine's shoulder and trailed kisses down his chest. Blaine's breathing got heavier and quicker. Kurt's eyes were back on Blaine's as he gazed at him with love that could fill the world.

"You want me to stop driving you, _crazy_?" Kurt teased as Blaine brought his hand up into Kurt's hair as he played with the pieces of soft hair for a minute.

"No. I never want you to stop." They smiled at each other before they both leaned in and joined lips again in a soft touch before it got more passionate again. To them this is called making, _love_.

* * *

_So there is chapter three. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if there is mistakes. The next chapter, let's say less than half of it is where you will find out what happens that the story is based on. I still have to write it but it will be up quick enough. I don't like to keep people waiting for a chapter. Chris Colfer winning comedy actor at the teen's choice awards, now that was well deserved :)_

_****__Life's like your own personal book. It's where your life starts and ends. It bring's you along the_ way.


	4. Don't forget me

"Dad!" the kids shouted as they ran into their parent's room and jumped onto the bed. Blaine was the only one in the bed. Kurt had gone to work ages ago and the kids were up at eight watching cartoons. They were bored after an hour of watching them and decided to go in and wake up their dad, who was still asleep. Jack and Lily started jumping on the bed and they knew if Kurt were here he would off gave out to them for doing it but, Blaine never did. Blaine mumbled into the pillow for them to go away but, they just laughed and kept bouncing. Blaine turned around sitting up quickly on the bed and pulled the two kids down onto the bed playfully as they all laughed.

"I'm hungry and you two are going to be my food." Blaine put on a different voice as Jack and Lily half screamed and half laughed as they jumped up from the bed.

"Don't be scary, dad." Jack laughed as him and Lily stood at the door getting ready to run away from the door when Blaine got out of bed to chase them.

"I am not your dad, I am the food monster!" Blaine shouted jumping up from the bed chasing after the kids as they ran from the door and down the hallway into the living room.

* * *

Blaine, Lily, and Jack are sitting on the couch watching a film with the curtains pulled, the lights turned off, and eating sweets and popcorn when there's a knock on the door. Blaine gets up to answer it. He opens the door to find Cooper standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Cooper!"

"Don't I get hug, little bro." Cooper pulls his brother in for a hug.

"What are doing here? I thought you were doing another film." Blaine asked, shocked he was here.

"Well, I was supposed to be but, then I found out it could go on over half a year and I didn't want to do it. I would miss Sarah too much and all you guy's. I need a break from it all." Sarah was Cooper's fiancée. They have been going out for five years and last year they had got engaged. Cooper lived back in New York City with her. As Blaine and Cooper walked back into the living room the kids turned around to see who it was. Their faces lit up when they saw their uncle.

"Uncle Coop!" they shouted happily as they ran to him. Cooper bends down on his knees to give them a massive hug.

"How are my two favourite kids?"

"Good." They both said.

"Look what I got you both." Cooper pulled out a DVD from his coat pocket and held it in from of them. "No one has got this new film yet but, I was able to get a copy for you two. It's a great film, trust Me." the kids got excited as Cooper handed it to them. They gave him another hug and went to put it in the DVD player. Blaine and Cooper walked into the kitchen and Blaine put on the kettle.

"So, what did you get me?" Blaine joked as he sat down at the table beside Cooper. Cooper gave him a playful slap on the face.

"Dude!" Blaine said trying to look mad.

"What? That's what I got you." Coop laughed. "So, how's my brother in law?"

"Fine. He is at work, while I have to entertain Jack and Lily all summer. Seeing as you aren't doing the film, I can drag you into doing things with us." Blaine smirked as his brother nodded happily at him.

"I would love to. When are you all heading to Ohio? "

"Next Tuesday. Kurt needs the break. He has been working on new designs for weeks now. Their having another meeting today and it's down to Kurt and some girl and they are going to use the designs from one of them." Coop could see how worried he was and knew Blaine was going to say more.

"There was nights were I woke up and he was still up working on his designs. This was like at three in the morning. It means so much to him."

"Hey, he is going to get it. This is Kurt, we are talking about. I have an idea. I will look after the kids tonight while you and Kurt go and spend some time together."

"Coop, I…"

"No, excuses. You two need a break from work and being dads, _okay_?"

"Okay." Blaine nodded his head and gave his brother a grateful smile.

* * *

It was ten to six and Kurt usually got home at six. Blaine was putting the kid's toys back into the box that was lying around the living room. Cooper was in Jacks room playing the PlayStation with him as Lily watched them. The house phone started ringing and Blaine put down the box and headed into the kitchen and picked up the handset that was sitting on the counter. Blaine smiled as he answered it, he couldn't wait to spend the rest of the day with Kurt, just the two of them.

"Hello. Hi, Carole. No he isn't going to be back till six or afterwards. I can get him to…Carole are you okay?" Blaine suddenly became really concerned. Carole's voice was hoarse and started to crack with every word she said.

"It's Burt, Blaine. He-he had a heart attack. He em, he didn't make it." Carole let out a sob even though she tried to keep her voice steady." _Did I really just hear those words_ Blaine though as he had to put a hand on the counter to steady himself. _He can't be, he just can't._

"Blaine." Come's the broken voice at the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, am still here. I can't believe it. Not Burt." Blaine choked out and didn't realise the tears falling fast from his eyes. How could he tell Kurt this? It would break him.

* * *

Blaine had hung up the phone a few minutes ago to Carole. Blaine had his elbows leaned on the counter with his head between his hands, tears falling fast from his eyes. Cooper came out of Jacks room.

"Blaine, you never told me Jack is really…" Cooper stopped when he saw his brother crying over the counter. Cooper quickly made his way over to Blaine pulling him into his arms.

"Blaine, what happened?" Cooper asked with so much concern and worry in his voice. He had tears behind his eyes from just seeing his brother look so broken.

"Burt had a heart attack." Blaine choked out. "He didn't make it." The last words were whispered before the sobs started again. Cooper pulled his brother tighter as tears started to fall on Cooper's face. He might not have seen Burt a lot but, he knew how good of a man he was and how important he had become in Blaine's life. How was anyone ever supposed to tell Kurt this?

* * *

Blaine and Cooper were sitting out the couch. Blaine was starting at the wall, he was in trance. The kids luckily hadn't come up. It was just after six when they heard a car pull up at the house. Blaine was pulled out of his trance and looked to Cooper feeling his heart racing and breaking at the same time.

"Coop could-could you keep the kids in the room. They d-don't need to hear this yet." Cooper nodded his head rubbing his brothers back before getting up and heading down to the kids room and shutting it behind him. One door shut while another opened and Kurt walked in smiling. Blaine's back was turned to him as he wiped his eyes.

"Blaine, I got it! They choose my designs!" Kurt said excitedly as he shut the door behind him. He couldn't have been happier. Blaine let a tiny smile on his face from what Kurt said.

"That's great, Hun." Blaine whispered but Kurt still heard him. Blaine slowly got up from the couch to face Kurt. When Kurt saw Blaine's face he raced over to him putting his hand on Blaine's check.

"Blaine, what's wrong? What happened?" Kurt said the concern in his voice overtaking it. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's that was on his face, wrapping his fingers around Kurt's. They both walked over to the couch and sat facing each other. Blaine looked down to their joined hands before lifting up his head to meet Kurt's eyes.

"You're scaring me now, Blaine."

"It's your dad, Kurt. He had another heart attack."

"Oh my god, is he going to be okay? When did it happen? How do you know?" Kurt panicked as he rushed his words. Blaine didn't answer. "Blaine?" he pleaded for him to tell him.

"H-he didn't make it." Blaine choked out as Kurt shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't say that. He was fine." Kurt said not believing it. "I have to ring, Carole." Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and walked to the kitchen picking up the handset to dial the number. Blaine got up after him and gently took the phone out of Kurt's shaking hands. Blaine put the phone on the table as Kurt slowly walked away from the table before stopping and turning back around to face Blaine. Kurt broke. Tears poured from his eyes as he choked out sobs.

"I'm not ready for this." Kurt choked out as he collapsed into Blaine's arms. Kurt buried his head into Blaine's shoulder crying heavily into it. Blaine pulled him in as close as he could. Blaine's tears started again as he held Kurt in his arms wishing he could do anything to make this all go away, to have Burt back.

* * *

_Killing Burt of was hard. He isn't gone complete yet though. I couldn't get rid of him altogether. I had to bring Cooper back into it because he is awesome and is going to help them through this. I will probably end up bringing Sarah into it to. The next chapter they will probably be back in Ohio. Please review and tell me what you think and if you would like me to add something into the story, that you would like to see :) _

_****__Life's like your own personal book. It's where your life starts and ends. It bring's you along the_ way.


	5. Memories is all I have left

The plane ride to Ohio had been quiet. They had got a last-minute flight back at three in the morning. Driving back would have had taken too long. Most people where sleeping on the plane while others just sat in silent like Kurt did as he looked out the window, only seeing blackness in the sky. They might be high up in the sky now but, the plane would be going down soon, just like his life, the second Blaine had told him about his dad. The kids had been asleep in the row behind them and Blaine opened his eyes every so often to look at Kurt, who was in a trance as he looked out the window. Blaine knew he couldn't say anything to Kurt to make this better. He just put out his hand and wrapped it around Kurt's to let him know he would always be there for him. Kurt didn't look at Blaine; he just gave a tiny squeeze back to Blaine's hand, not looking away from the window.

Telling the kids had been heart breaking. Blaine had told them after Kurt had cried himself to sleep that night in Blaine's arms. Cooper had been with him when Blaine had told them. The look on Jack and Lily's face told him they understood but, they didn't take it in that their granddad had died. They gave Blaine a hug and had asked _was daddy okay_? Cooper had rung and booked the tickets. He and Sarah would be flying to Ohio tomorrow.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the day now and Carole, Kurt and Finn were sitting at the kitchen table. Blaine and Rachel were at the park with the kids. Carole, Kurt and Finn are making the funeral arrangements. It's so hard for them to do it but, they know it needs to get done. Kurt hadn't cried since Blaine had told him, now he just felt empty and numb. Carole had broken down when Blaine, Kurt and the kids had arrived that morning. Blaine and Rachel had taken the kids out so they didn't have to listen to the funeral arrangements.

Blaine and Rachel were sitting on the park bench looking over towards the kids in the playground. Jack was trying to cross the monkey bars, while Lily and Summer were on the swings. Summer is Finn and Rachel's ten-year old kid. Finn and Rachel had been apart for a year when they were in two different colleges. When they had gotten back together after the year apart, they got married two years after. Two years after they got married Rachel became pregnant with Summer. It wasn't planned but Summer turned out to be the best thing to happen to them. She had Rachel's beautiful eyes and Finns hair. She is talented at singing and art. When they would visit each other, she always wanted Blaine to teach her how to play guitar and he did. She was getting better at it every time.

Since they had gotten to the park Rachel and Blaine hadn't said much to each other. They were lost in their own thoughts of what had happened in the past couple of hours.

"How do you tell your kid that they aren't going to see granddad anymore?" Rachel said, breaking the silent in a soft tone.

"Honestly, I don't know. When I told Jack and Lily it was so hard not to break down." Blaine whispered as he looked to Rachel and back to the kids.

"I don't think it has really sunk in yet for them."

"I don't think it has for any of us. I can't believe he is gone." The kids started running up to Blaine and Rachel. When they had got to them they were out of breath.

"Dad, can we go back and see daddy now?" Lily asked as she tried catching her breath.

"Yeah, course we can sweetheart."

* * *

When they had got back to Carole's house only Finn and Carole were sitting at the table. Kurt had been gone from the table an hour ago and when Finn when to check on him, he just wanted to be left alone for a while.

Kurt was in his old bedroom sitting on the floor, his back against the end of the bed. Nothing had changed in the room. The bed was still in the same place as everything else that was too heavy or attached to the wall was. The only different in the room since Kurt had left that day to go to New York was, most of his stuff was gone out of the room and things had replaced Kurt's that was once there. The room was now for when they came to visit or any other guests. Just like Finn's old room was to. Now, Finn's old room was so clean you would swear it didn't use to be Finn's.

After an hour talking of funeral arrangements, Kurt had to leave the room. No matter how big the kitchen was he felt sufficed in there and couldn't breathe. When he left the kitchen this is where he came up to. He didn't know how long he had sat there and honestly, it didn't matter to him, he just wanted to stay in here and to never leave this room.

He looked up at the shelves in front of him that held a lot of memories of him being younger. On the three shelves there were memories on each. The first shelf held a photo frame with a picture inside it of Kurt when he was three with his mum and dad at the beach. They wore the biggest smiles on their faces. Beside that were three little shells. Kurt had picked them up that day saying to his mum and dad _we are these three shells that I will keep, forever_.

On the second shelf held three things that Kurt was going to throw away but, that Burt wanted to keep. The first was his first certificate for singing lessons that was framed. The second was a leaflet of the first play Kurt was in, also framed. The third was a card that Kurt had made Burt for father's day. Kurt and his mum had always made Burt a card together for father's day. But that year was the first time Kurt had made it all on his own and it meant a lot to Burt. Burt had kept all the other stuff Kurt had made him but, this one is framed because it wasn't just a card to Burt, this showed him that it was the first time Kurt had started to do things for himself, even at a young age. They were simple things for older kids but for Kurt's age it was difficult. Burt helped him with everything but when Kurt wanted to do something by himself, Burt would let him.

On the last bottom shelf on the left was Burt and Kurt on his gradation with his certificate beside it. Next to that in the middle was two picture frames. One held the picture of Kurt and Blaine at the junior prom while the other held their senior prom. In between them pictures was the prom trophic. On the right was a picture frame that held three pictures. One with Burt, Kurt and Blaine at Blaine's graduation, one with Kurt and Blaine at their wedding and the picture in the middle was of the family at Kurt and Blaine's wedding.

Kurt looked from the shelves to the wall on the right where a picture of Kurt, Blaine, Lily and Jack together was hung. Beside that picture were Burt and Carole with Lily and Jack. Kurt looked back down to his knees where a box lay. It was a box of memories that held everything that is important to him. His mum had giving it to him and the first thing he had put in was his moms beautiful designed hairbrush she used every so often. His mum had told him it was magical and that every time you brush your hair with it, it would bring you luck. He had put it in a few weeks after his mum had died and since then he had always put the most important things into the box. He still does it when he comes back here. He would never stop putting things in it because it might just be a box to other people but to Kurt it was special because it was the last thing his mum had given him before she had died. The box was black with little designs on each corner. It was only half full and Kurt never wanted it to become full because once it did, there would be no more room left for anymore memories. He wanted all the special memories and important things to go in this one box. Only him, his mum and dad knew about this special box he had. Everything important since he was a kid was in this box and he knew if he opened it now, he would cry and wouldn't stop because those memories he would want to go back to, those memories he would want to relive but, in the end, he knew he couldn't. His mum and dad were gone and he couldn't do anything to get them back, but one thing he knew, they were together once again, happy.

Kurt put the box under the bed and pulled back down the duvet to hang back over the end of the bed. He looked over to his left to look out the window. He hadn't noticed that it had started to rain lightly. It was summer rain and the sun was still half out in the sky. It was nearly five and Kurt could feel his eyes getting too tired to stay open. He had been awake over the past twenty-four hours and that tiredness was starting to kick in. He didn't want to go to sleep though because he knew when he woke up, for the first few seconds, he would still think everything was okay, that his dad was still here, until his memory would go back to the past.

He heard footsteps on the hallway and he prayed it wasn't Finn again. No matter how much he loved his brother, Finn would always make things worse by feeling the need to fill every second of silent with words and Kurt didn't want to talk, it wasn't helping now. Kurt went to wipe away tears when he felt no wetness on his face, he hadn't been crying and he wondered was something wrong with him because he had only cried once for his father passing away. The door slowly opened and Blaine appeared. Kurt didn't look to see who it was until Blaine was sitting down beside him with his back against the bed. Kurt looked up at him for just a few seconds giving him a sad smile, which Blaine returned. Kurt had his head resting on Blaine's shoulder before he even realised it. He felt Blaine's arm go around his back gently and pull Kurt in a little closer as he kissed the top of Kurt's head and rested his cheek on top of Kurt's head. There was no need for words at this moment because, there were none.

* * *

_I don't think I have ever written a chapter with so little direct speech :) Thank you to Nurse Kate for telling me what she would like to see in the story :) I appreciate it :)_

___****__Life's like your own personal book. It's where your life starts and ends. It bring's you along the_ way.


	6. I wont say goodbye

It's the morning of the funeral.

The morning Burt's family and friends say, _goodbye_.

Its nine in the morning and the funeral is at eleven. Most people are in the kitchen. Cooper and Sarah are in the living room with Jack, Lily and Summer. Rachel, Carole, and Finn are sitting at the table. Blaine is at the kitchen counter pouring milk in to a cup of coffee.

"You heard him last night, he doesn't want to go. He has to." Finn said as he looked to him mum who was trying to keep things together and to not break down at any second.

"He will go Finn. He's going. I'll go talk to him." Blaine said as he picked up the cup and headed up the stairs to Kurt's old bedroom. He pushed open the door slowly to see that Kurt still hadn't got up from bed. Blaine walked over to the right hand side of the bed where Kurt is. Blaine put the coffee on the bedside table and bent down on his knees beside the bed, on front of Kurt. The duvet was half covering Kurt's face and Blaine pulled it down. Kurt's eyes were closed but Blaine knew he was awake.

"Kurt, you have to get up and get ready."

"I am not going, I can't." Kurt whispered back as he opened his eyes to see Blaine in front of him.

"I know this is so hard on you but, you will regret not going. You can tell us you don't want to but I know you and I _know_ you want to go." Kurt turned away from him, moving his head away from Blaine. Blaine let out a small sign as he stood up walking over to the wardrobe and pulled out a suit. He hung it on the nob on the wardrobe. Kurt sat up in the bed as Blaine did it.

"Stop it, Blaine." Kurt whispered towards Blaine who stood beside the wardrobe looking over to Kurt. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Blaine took his own suit that lay over the back of a chair. He picked it up about to head out the door, stopping when Kurt spoke lowly.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go to my father in law's funeral, to go and say goodbye with our family and friends. I would really like if my husband came with me and our children." Blaine said as his voice started to crack and he headed out of the room to the bathroom. Kurt looked to the door were Blaine had just walked through. He felt like he couldn't do this, he felt like once he was at the church that, it would make it final that, his dad was gone. How could he ever say goodbye?

* * *

Blaine looked in the bathroom mirror, ready to go. Everyone else is dressed for the funeral, expect one person. Blaine looked at himself in the mirror telling himself to stay strong and to not break down, he had to do it, for his family. Blaine came out of the bathroom dressed in his suit and walked back to the bedroom. The first place he looked towards was the bed but, to his surprise Kurt wasn't there. Blaine let his eyes look around the room to see Kurt on his left hand side at the mirror. He was dressed for the funeral. His jacket lay on the bed and he had his tie untied as he tried to tie it. He looked over at Blaine meeting his gaze.

"You need help with that?" Blaine asked softly and Kurt nodded his head in reply. Blaine took the few steps to Kurt and was now standing face to face to each other. Blaine began to do Kurt's tie. After a few seconds Blaine had the tie done. He was about to turn away to get Kurt's jacket when he spoke.

"I am scared to say goodbye. I know once I get to the funeral that will make it real, that will make it true." Kurt's face had no expression, it was just, blank. He shook his head lightly as he met Blaine's worried and upset eyes. "I don't want to say goodbye."

"Then don't," Blaine gave him a watery smile as he tried to hold the tears back. "It isn't goodbye if you don't want it to be. This is an, _I will see you soon, but until then, wait for me._ You _will _see him again Kurt, just like your mum." Kurt said nothing back and just took Blaine's hand in his.

"I'll be right beside you." Blaine said softly. Kurt picked up his jacket from the bed and walked out of the bedroom holding Blaine's hand as tight as he could but not that it would hurt. He held on tight with whatever strength he had left in him to face, today.

* * *

Everyone is sitting down, waiting for the service to begin. The church is full and a lot of people Kurt doesn't know are here. He sees Will and Emma sitting in the middle of the church with their Son and daughter and Sue and her daughter. He sees a lot more people he knows including most of the New Directions. He and his family are sat up at the front of the church. The minister comes out of a backdoor into the church. He stops in front of everyone at the front of the church beside the coffin. Kurt can't stop looking at the coffin. His dad is in there and he wishes so much that he wasn't. Flowers sit on top of the coffin, all different colours and different types.

"Today, we are joined here to say farewell, to Burt Hummel. For those who knew Burt well, they know how much of a caring person he was. He was a father, a husband, grandfather and friend. Every time I would see Burt he would always be up for a chat. He would always tell me how his family was and I would be glad to listen. The first time I met Burt was when I needed my car repairing. Burt was sitting behind his desk with Kurt on his knees. Kurt was showing Burt drawings he had done. When Burt and I were talking Kurt just looked at me and turned back to his dad and said _Daddy, that man dresses worse that you._ He chuckled as did others in the church. Kurt smiled at that and remembered it was just a few weeks after his mum had died and Burt brought him to work for weeks after that.

Readings were read, the choir sang, Carole and Finn had gotten up to talk about Burt. Finn got through his and he stayed up with his mum while she talked about Burt, so she knew he was there if she couldn't do it. The service was coming to an end and all that was left was for Kurt to say a few words about his dad and then one last song.

Kurt got up and walked to the front of the church and stood beside the coffin putting his hand gently on it and gazed at it for a few seconds before turning his head to everyone. He looked towards Carole, Finn and Rachel who had tears falling down their faces. He then looked to Cooper and Sarah who sat with the kids. Sitting in front of the kids was Blaine looking up towards him and gave him a sad smile as he tried to hold back his tears.

"When my mum passed away it was only me and my dad. For years it was just us two, our little family. I thought we could never be happy again but…we were…because of you, dad. You never let us get to a place where we would get so lost that, we would never find our way back to happiness. We got there. You found Carole and I found Blaine. I remember I had just gone back to McKinley after being in Dalton. I was sat in my room, it was a Friday and you and Carole were making dinner. You came into my room and stood at the door looking at me lying on my bed sulking and you knew what was wrong. You asked was I not getting for dinner like I usually did. I said _I didn't feel like getting dressed up for it._ You simply nodded and said_ well, I am sure Blaine won't mind you dressed like that when he gets here for dinner, but you will. _You just smiled and headed out the door before I could say anything. You knew I was missing him and you knew what to do, just like you always did. That night at dinner I looked around the table and for the first time since mum died, I was _really_ happy. At that moment I had no troubles at school, I had a boyfriend and our little family just became bigger. You were the main reason for me being happy, dad. You fought every day for me so I could be who I was and to love who I wanted. I couldn't have asked for a better dad." Kurt took in a shaking breath before he continued and looked back down to his hand on the coffin. "I can't say goodbye dad, I-I just can't. I don't want you leave," Kurt choked out as tears fell quickly down his face. "I want you and mum back, I _need _you both back. You had so much more time in-in this world and I–I can't do I-I need…" Kurt stopped as he cried. Blaine got up from his seat and up to Kurt.

"I need him, Blaine. I need him." Kurt said through tears as Blaine pulled him into his arms. All the tears Kurt hadn't cried was all falling now. Blaine brought him back to their seat and Kurt cried into his chest as Blaine held him close. Tears fell down Blaine's face as he turned to look at his kids sitting behind him with Sarah and Cooper. Lily and Jack sat in between them. Tears fell down their broken faces as they looked to their two dads'. Jack held Lily's hand in his, being there for his little sister. The last song started and the choir began to sing for Burt's farewell.

* * *

Kurt had left the house half an hour ago and walked to the grave. People had come over to the house after the funeral and Kurt just didn't want to be there with people saying _I'm sorry._ He knew they were just being kind but really, what were they saying sorry for? They didn't hurt his dad or do any wrong.

Cooper was with Blaine when Blaine noticed Kurt was gone. They knew where and Blaine was about to go when Coop stopped him.

"I will go, Blaine. I know how much you want to be there for him but, your kids need you and if you go I know you will just end up getting upset to." Blaine nodded his head, giving Coop a grateful smile and headed up to the spare room where the kids were. Cooper headed out the door to walk to the graveyard; he stopped at a little shop on his way.

Blaine was sitting down on the grass outside the house while Lily, Jack, Summer and the rest of the kids played football. Lily had started walking over to her dad looking sad. Blaine held his arms out for Lily to come over to him. She sat on Blaine's crossed legs and let out a small sigh.

"You tired of playing?" Blaine asked as Lily picked at the grass pulling it up.

"Yeah, football's for boys. I would rather sing. I want to join a Glee club like you and daddy did, when I go to high school."

"Well then, we will make sure to be in the front row to be embarrassing parents." Lily giggled as she continued to pull up the grass.

"You and daddy could never be embarrassing." She said like that could never be true. _Wait till you're a teenager and you won't think that_ Blaine thought. _"Dad_, is daddy going to be sad for long?" Lily said as she looked up to her dad. Blaine was trying to find the right words to say.

"For a while yes. You see Lily, granddad is gone to heaven and that's a different world from here. It means daddy and us won't get to see granddad for a long time. One day we will see him again but, for now, we live on a different world."

"Is granddad happy up there?" she asked trying to take it in.

"Yeah, he is. And he is looking down on us smiling." Blaine gave her a smile she returned.

"Maybe in that world granddad can ask for a wish. And that wish could be to ask if he could make daddy smile again and not cry. I don't like it when he cries or you. I miss granddad." Lily said her voice getting sadder.

"I do too, sweetheart."

"And I miss daddy. I want happy daddy back." Lily leaned her head against Blaine's chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"I miss him, too."

* * *

Cooper walked through all the graves until he saw Burt's. So many flowers were on it. All the different colours blended together. He saw Kurt sitting at the end of the grave and he looked like in was in a trance. He just started at the headstone, reading the same words over and over again on it, still not believing it. Cooper walked towards him and sat down beside him. Kurt turned his head for a second to see who it was with a blank expression on his face. He turned back to the headstone.

"Am fine on my own, I just needed to get out of there." Kurt whispered and Cooper nodded.

"I know. It was either Blaine or me and I thought Blaine should stay with the kids. They miss you, Kurt. Their wondering why they hardly have seen daddy in the past couple of days. They understand that Burt is gone and that's why your sad but, their still so young and don't fully understand it all."

"I am still here. Blaine's there for them."

"They want_ both_ of their daddies Kurt. I know how tough this is and you feel like it can't get better without your dad but, it will. It is going to take time but, it will. And you have all of us to help you through it. And I know Blaine is going to be strong for the both of you until you start to feel better." Cooper said knowing every word was true. They sat in silent for a few minutes until Cooper got up from the grave and pulled out a little red candle from his jacket pocket, with the words _always in our hearts _engraved on it. He put it on the bottom of the headstone and turned back to Kurt gently resting his hand on Kurt's shoulder before walking away to leave Kurt in peace. Cooper didn't leave. He waited down at the gates for Kurt whenever he was ready to leave, whenever that may be.

* * *

_Please follow/fav/review and let me know what you thought and the next chapter shall be up soon :) _

_I hope you have all seen the Klaine "Box scene" it was so cute and amazing. It's on repeat :)_

_____****__Life's like your own personal book. It's where your life starts and ends. It bring's you along the_ way.


	7. When your gone

It's the first Friday without Burt. Two days since the funeral. Kurt's no better. Carole seems to be doing okay but, behind the brave face is a sad one. Rachel, Finn and Blaine are helping her around the house as much as they can. Carole is going back to work tomorrow and Finn keeps telling her it's too soon but, she just simply always answers _I need to, it will help._ Rachel and Finn have decided to stay with her for a few weeks. Finn has holidays to take and Rachel's new Broadway show doesn't start rehearsals till September. Kurt and Blaine on the other hand are heading back home on Monday. Blaine said maybe it would be best if they stayed longer but, Kurt doesn't want to. Over the past two days members of New Directions had come to see them but every time, Kurt hardly said anything.

Cooper and Sarah had gone back to New York yesterday. Sarah had to as she is making a new film. She is a writer and film director. Cooper and Sarah met at the set of a film Cooper was in. She was the writer of the film. Sarah is good for Cooper. She has brown long hair and light blue eyes. She is one of the kindest people Blaine has ever met. He could see why Cooper had falling for her. He could see how much they loved each other and is happy their getting married. The kids loved her and were already calling her Aunt Sarah.

Having Friday night dinner at the Hummel-Hudson house never changed. Even when Finn and Kurt left, Carole and Burt still had it. Tonight, was no different. They were still going to do it, no matter how hard it was.

Blaine was in the kitchen with Carole, Rachel, and the kids making dinner. Finn and Kurt were sitting in the living room watching the football. Kurt looked over to the chair were his dad had always sat. Burt would come home from work, get a beer out of the fridge, sit down and watch the football, until dinner was ready, if he wasn't the one helping.

"It's not going to change anything you know?" Kurt whispered, never taking his eyes away from the chair as he spoke.

"What isn't?" Finn asked clueless as he looked towards his brother.

"The dinner. It won't bring him back, so why are we doing it?"

"Because _Burt _would want us to and because were a family, Kurt. It's what family's do." Finn said with a hint of angry in his voice as he looked back to the TV. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Kurt but, it sometimes feel like Kurt was the only one who lost him. His mum lost another husband and even though Burt wasn't his father, Burt was as close as he was ever going to get to one.

* * *

They all sat around the table eating their dinner. The three kids sat beside eat other, Finn and Rachel sat together, Kurt and Blaine sat together and Carole sat up at the top of the table. There was one empty sit at the other end of the table where Burt had always sat to. They eat in silent for a few seconds before Blaine spoke.

"I have really missed your cooking Carole, it is always lovely."

"Thank you Blaine. Well I had a lot of help this time and it made the food extra nicer." Carole looked over to the kids, giving them a warm smile that the three of them returned. Finn was shoving the food into his mouth; he couldn't get enough of it.

"Finn, honey, slow down." Rachel said with a chuckle.

"What?" Finn said with a mouth full of food. The kids laughed as they looked to Finn. Kurt looked to Finn with a disgust look on his face before going back to moving the food around his plate with his fork. Carole and Blaine shared a worried look as they looked back at Kurt.

The rain outside was hitting of the window hard and even though it was summer and after eight o'clock, outside the sky kept getting darker and darker. It was like a day in December, where the sun was nowhere to be seen.

"Kurt, you don't have to eat it if you don't want it." Carole said in a soft tone.

"There are a lot of things I don't want but, it happens anyways. Like, I didn't want you all to do this dinner."

"Hun, we are just trying to…" Blaine said but was cut off by Kurt.

"Trying to what, Blaine?" Kurt snapped as he dropped his fork and looked to Blaine. "Trying to make things _normal_ again? Trying to pretend _dad_ isn't gone? Go on, tell me!" Blaine looked away from Kurt and to his kids that looked at them, not wanting their dad's to fight.

"Kurt, that's not fair. It isn't Blaine's fault, it's no one's fault. Burt wouldn't want this, he wouldn't want us fighting." Rachel said calmly.

"How would you know? None of us know because he is _dead_ just like my mum! I am not a kid having Friday night dinner with his parents anymore, now am their son that they left behind." Kurt said through choked words as he got up and left the table. He opened the front door and slammed it behind him as he headed out in the pouring rain.

The rest of them sat at the table in silent with tears behind their eyes. Carole looked towards where Kurt left, wishing he would come back. Blaine wiped his eyes as he looked to Jack, Lily and Summer.

"Kids, how about you all go up and get ready for bed and I'll come up and put on a film for you all." Blaine said holding his voice together. They all nodded and got up and headed towards their room. Lily and Summer had already disappeared out of the room. Jack walked over to his dad.

"He's going to be okay dad. I know because if anyone can make him smile again it's you." Jack gave a little sad smile as he gave his dad a hug before disappearing. Blaine looked as Jack left the room. He didn't want the kids to see this; it's not something kids should have to see. Their daddy wasn't their happy daddy anymore.

"I need to find him." Blaine said getting up from the table.

"Blaine maybe, he just wants to be along now." Finn said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's pouring rain and he walked out without even a jacket on. What he wants and needs are two different things. He doesn't need to be out in the pouring rain." Blaine said and headed to the door and to outside.

* * *

Blaine himself forgot to pick up his coat on the way out and was drenched the first few seconds he was outside. It was much darker now and the rain kept pouring down with the wind pushing it directly into his face. He walked along the pathway seeing no sign of Kurt. As he walked further for a few more minutes he stopped and saw a figure a few feet ahead of him. He was sure it was Kurt, even in the dark. No one else would be out in this weather. When he came closer he knew for sure it was Kurt. His hair had all falling down and his jeans and hair, like Blaine's, was dripping wet.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted as loud as he could so Kurt would hear him. Kurt looked around for a second and started walking again.

"Kurt! Stop!"

"Leave me alone Blaine!" Kurt started to walk even faster but Blaine ran up to him and stood in front of him. He held both of Kurt's arms to stop him from walking.

"Let me go!" Kurt tried to move away from Blaine, but Blaine just held on tighter and looked Kurt straight in the eyes.

"Where do you think you're going to end up? Where were you even going?" Blaine let his grip on Kurt's arms loosen as he felt Kurt tense less.

"Anywhere! Somewhere that doesn't remind me that he's not there, that he isn't coming back!" Rain kept hitting of them both and they were both freezing with the rain.

"But I am here to help you through it all; you have to let me in, Kurt! _We will get through everything together, Kurt, I promise you._ Do you remember those word's I said? The night of our wedding and I meant them. I_ promised_ you we would get through everything together, and _we will._" Even with the rain Blaine knew by looking at Kurt's eyes he was crying.

"I just need him back s-so bad and this pain is k-killing me every day!" Kurt choked out through his tears as he put his two hands up to his face and cried into them. Blaine's heart broke for Kurt. He pulled Kurt into his chest as Kurt griped onto Blaine's shirt crying into it. Blaine had his arms wrapped round Kurt's shoulders as he spoke into his ear.

"No matter how long it takes, I promise we will get through this. I_ promise."_

* * *

_So it's short, but I had fun writing this chapter. Things still don't get better for a while with Kurt as you will see in the next few chapters. Everyone deals with losing someone in a different way but, I want to make this as real as possible which is why, it takes much, much, longer for Kurt to finally know things will get better._

_The Warblers scene of I want you back was...amazing. Loved it._

_______****__Life's like your own personal book. It's where your life starts and ends. It bring's you along the_ **way.**


	8. Last words

Kurt, Blaine and the kids have been home a couple of days now.

Before leaving Ohio, Burt's will had been read out on the Monday. They had gone through what Burt had left them all but, none of them had expected Burt to have left letters. No one had opened their letters the day they got them because they knew they weren't ready yet to read the final words Burt had written. Rachel, Finn, Carole, Kurt and Blaine had all gotten one. For Burt's grandchildren they all got one but, it was when they turn eighteen they will get them, now they are too young.

Burt had a box with all his stuff in it that was important to him. This box just had things to do with Kurt's mum and Kurt. There had been another box that was for Carole and Finn. Kurt didn't know Burt had kept something like Kurt did but, clearly he did. Kurt didn't open the box yet nor did he open the letter, he couldn't, but he wanted to.

Kurt felt no better, he knew it was going to take a long time and that there was an ache in his heart that wasn't there before, it was always a reminder of what he lost. He just wanted to wake up and feel a little bit better but, that didn't happen. Somehow he found the strength to be okay when the kids were with him.

* * *

Kurt sat in the bedroom at his desk with Burt's letter in front of him and his sketches. He just started at them, not doing anything, just looking. Blaine came into the room and stood at the door, looking to Kurt.

"Hey Hun, the kids wanted me to bring them to the park. Do you want to come?" Kurt nodded his head as he got up from the seat. Blaine gave a little smile; glad Kurt was coming with them. He had expected Kurt to say_ no_. It would be the first time Kurt would be out of the house since they got back.

"Kurt, you do know am here to talk, whenever you need to." Blaine said concerned, but Kurt just gave him a smile and was now standing in front of Blaine. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's cheek and rubbed his thumb over the soft skin, meeting Blaine's eyes.

"I know and I love you for it." Kurt leaned into Blaine and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you to."

* * *

Jack and Lily ran into the house and into the living room to watch one of their favourite shows on TV. Kurt and Blaine walked in after them. When they were at the park after half an hour Kurt wanted to go back home, he wanted to read that letter Burt had written him. He didn't say anything thought, the kids were having too much fun and he didn't want to stop that. After an hour they decided to head home.

Kurt walked down the hallway and into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Blaine was starting to make dinner for them all, so Blaine hopefully wouldn't come down anytime soon. Kurt sat at the table where he had left the letter. He picked it up and looked at it in his hands for a few seconds, looking at his name written on front of the envelope. He started to open it slowly before pulling out the folded up letter. He unfolded it slowly and was now fully open. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in and out before opening his eyes again, looking at the words and started to read.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I don't know where to begin because I know these are going to be the last words you will hear from me. When we lost your mum, I didn't know how to feel. The love of my life was taken away from me just like that and I wanted to just hide away. I couldn't though, because I had you and you needed me. You shouldn't have had to lose your mum at that age, no one should. You pulled me through and made me realise no matter how hard life got I still had you. If I didn't have you, I don't know how I would have coped. I couldn't have asked for a better son because you are the best. I know your mum would be so proud of you because I am. You and I got through a lot together. _

_There are so many days I could never forget with you. The one's I remember the most are you telling me you had a boyfriend, you getting that letter from NYADA, you moving to New York, your wedding day, the day Jack was born and the day Lily was born. I remember them the most because those were the days I saw you being so happy, those are the days you will look back on when you get older and know all the pain and hurt was worth it, for this life you have now. Jack and Lily are two of the most amazing and luckiest kids I know, I am so proud to be their granddad and I will look over them when they are growing up. I just wish I was there in person to see them grow up. They will get you through this, just like you got me through when your mum died. I know right now it feels like it will never get better, but I promise, it will. _

_One thing I ask Kurt is, don't push your kids and Blaine away. They are the ones that are going to get you through this, I know they will. Blaine has gotten you through so many things before, he was the one who made you see that there is happiness in this world, if you just keep holding on and have faith. I've left this world knowing I have left you in safe arms with our family. Take care of them all Kurt. With sadness, comes happiness. We lost your mum but, I got a second chance of love with Carole, I got another two sons, Finn and Blaine. I got a daughter in law and Rachel has become a daughter to me. I got three wonderful grandchildren, Jack, Lily, and Summer that is growing up to have the most amazing parents. My life became something I thought it wouldn't, it became happy again and that is because of you and everyone else in my life. Now, I get to be with my first love again and both of us will look down on you all. I love you Kurt and I won't ever stop. Till we see each other again, I will look over you and wait for you._

_ Love, your dad _

Kurt choked out sobs as he held the letter to his chest. He got up from the desk and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge of it. He still held the letter close to his heart, like the words could comfort his broken heart. He had read the last words from Burt and wished there was more. Reading the letter just made it even more real. He thought he could do this, he thought he could pretend everything was going to be alright. He couldn't, he couldn't because his dad was gone, what if he never got to see him again, what if the last time he would ever see his dad again was pulling out of their drive way, waving goodbye. What if the last words but would ever speak to him on the phone two days before the heart attack was _I love you son. I will see you next week._ The next week had come and Burt wasn't here, he should be here.

Jack is walking up the hallway after coming out of his room and passing his parents room. He stops when he hears something that sounds like crying. His little smile turns into a frown when he realises his daddy is crying. Jack walks into the living room beside the couch where Lily and Blaine are sitting, watching TV.

"Dad?" Jack said his voice sad. Blaine looks up at him and becomes concerned. Jack comes to stand in front of Blaine.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Daddy's crying."

"Is it because of granddad?" Lily asked her now becoming sad. Jack sat in-between Blaine and Lily. The two kids looked to Blaine as he looked to them both.

"Daddy's just still very sad about losing granddad but, I promise in time he will become better." The kids nodded their heads sadly. "I will be back in a minute." Blaine said softly as he got up and headed down the hallway. He got to their bedroom door and heard Kurt crying. He knew that Kurt was going to cry so many times and he would want to be left on his own but, he had seen the letter sitting on the table and knew he could have opened it. Blaine opened the door slowly and in front of him sitting on the end of the bed is Kurt crying into his hand, while the other holds a piece of paper. Kurt looked up to see Blaine standing at the door. Tears ran down Kurt's face, some landing on the piece of paper.

"H-he's really gone, he's g-gone, Blaine." Kurt choked out through the tears and Blaine came to his side wrapping his arms around him and pulling Kurt into his chest. Blaine took the letter out of Kurt's hand gently and put it beside him. Kurt cried into Blaine's chest, and Blaine felt the tears behind his eyes ready to fall. In the next second Jack and Lily came in getting up on the bed and putting their little arms around Kurt to. Blaine looked to their two kids who leaned their heads against their daddy, with little tears falling down their faces, wishing a smile would replace the tears on their daddy's face.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed and I am now of to write another chapter for "Where you belong" I have lots of nice ideas in my head of what each chapter can be about. Probably thanks to dreaming last night. I had a funny dream about them last night and Sue was there and when I woke up I just started laughing because it was a silly awesome dream and typed down what it was about on my phone. Went back to sleep and BAMN another dream about them still being in the warblers and now I cant remember it. Who ever said you cant get back to your dream? :)_

_****__Life's like your own personal book. It's where your life starts and ends. It bring's you along the_ way.


	9. Picking up the pieces

It wasn't getting any better, if anything, it was getting worse. They say things get worse before they can get better, well who are _they_?

Later that week after Kurt had read the letter, Kurt didn't cry again yet, he just kept saying he was fine but, he was fare from it.

"I can't do this! I can't draw these stupid new designs I need to do before I go back!" Kurt said raising his voice as he is sitting at the table and throws the pencils down onto the table, some hitting of the table and onto the floor. Blaine looked over to Kurt from the sink. He is glad the kids are down in Jack's room playing the PlayStation.

"Kurt, you aren't going back for another two weeks, it is okay, just leave them today." Blaine said in a calming voice to try and relax Kurt. Kurt got up from the table and walked over to Blaine and stood beside him picking up the towel to dry the dishes Blaine is washing. They did that in silent until they were nearly done. When Kurt went to pick up one of the plates it slipped from his hand and smashed onto the floor in bits.

"Shit!" Kurt said as he dropped onto his knees and started to pick up all the bits around the floor.

"Kurt, don't. You are going to end up cutting yourself." Blaine said as he looked down to Kurt.

"I am capable of doing it, okay!"

"I didn't say you weren't. Let me help you." Blaine got down on his knees as well and started to pick up the pieces. Kurt ignored him and just kept picking up the pieces to. When they had all the pieces picked up they put the pieces into a plastic bag. When Kurt was putting in his pieces he saw blood on Kurt's hand. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his looking at the cut on the side of his finger. He was deep enough to keep bleeding.

"Let me clean it up, I don't want it getting infected." Blaine met Kurt's eyes, but there was no emotion in them.

"It doesn't hurt; I can clean it up myself."

"Kurt, please!"

"I'm fine, okay. I just need to go and do my designs." Kurt gave him a smile that wasn't real and took his hand away from Blaine's, picking up his stuff of the table and heading to the bedroom. Blaine watched as Kurt walked down the hallway and shut the door behind him. He could hear the kids in Jacks room laughing while they played the game.

"Just give him time." Blaine whispered to no one.

* * *

The next days and the days that followed were no different. Kurt had either stayed in the bedroom working on his designs or watched TV with the kids for a while. Whenever the kids and Blaine were heading out Kurt wouldn't go and would just say _I have to work on my designs._ Blaine had seen the designs and nothing more had been done to them since last week. Kurt started not talking as much and would just answer with one word or nod or shake his head. Blaine was really worried about him now. Whenever the kids asked _when is daddy going to be okay again? _ He always answered with the same answer, _soon. Time will make this all okay and then daddy will be back to smiling again._ It's the same thing Blaine told himself every day.

Jack and Lily are running around the living room after coming in from their build in swimming pool at the back of the house. Jack had taken Lily's towel and she chased him into the house.

"Jaaaack, give it back!" Lily moaned as she stood on one side of the couch and Jack stood the other side.

"No way," Jack laughed as he started to run again and he ran into the small table beside the couch knocking over a picture frame that fell to the floor. Jack put his hand over his face, his eyes going big. Lily stopped beside him as she bent down and picked up the picture frame. She turned it around seeing some bits of glass still in the frame and then she looked at the picture. It was of Burt, Lily, Jack, Kurt and Blaine at their last Christmas together.

"Jack, what do we do?"

"I don't know, I didn't mean to." they both looked at each other feeling really guilty. Footsteps came down the hallway and Kurt appeared behind them.

"Are you two, okay? I heard something b…" Kurt stopped when he seen the picture frame in Lily's hand. He saw his dad in the picture and then looked to Jack and Lily.

"Daddy I am sorry. It was an accident." Jack knew Kurt loved this picture because Burt had given it to Kurt when Burt and Carole were here last; the last thing Burt gave him.

"Go to your room, the both of you." Kurt said in a calm voice.

"Daddy we didn't mean…"

"Now! Go to your room, now!" Kurt shouted. Lily put the picture frame on the table and they both walked to their room upset. Kurt didn't know anyone was behind him until a voice spoke softly.

"They're just kids, Kurt, it was an accident." Kurt turned around and saw Blaine on front of him with a worried expression.

"Yeah, well…" Kurt turned back around and picked up the picture frame looking to his dad in the picture and memories came back from that Christmas day and for a second Kurt smiled but was quickly replaced with a sad one. Blaine didn't say anymore and went to check on the kids.

"Why did you have to leave me?" Kurt whispered to the picture of his dad. Burt had the biggest smile on his face as he had looked towards the camera when Carole was taking the picture. _Where is that smile now?_ Kurt wondered.

* * *

"You guys, you know daddy is just sad and I know I keep saying every time that time will make this okay but, it will and then I promise when Daddy's feeling better we can start doing things together again." Jack sat one side of Blaine as Lily sat the other side. They nodded their heads.

"Come here you little monsters." Blaine pulled the two kids in for a hug as they giggled at what Blaine called them. "You two are great kids, I love you."

"We love you to, dad." Jack and Lily both said.

Blaine left Jack's room when the kids decided they would play the play station before bed time. Blaine closed the door after him. He looked out the window in the hallway looking out to the back where the swimming pool is. It was still bright outside, but, the sun had gone in behind the clouds. It was starting to get cold when he was outside with the kids.

Blaine walked up the hallway and into the living room looking around him, not seeing Kurt here or in the kitchen. He walked back down the hallway and smelt something coming from their bedroom, it was smoke. Blaine pushed opened the door, stopping at the door when he saw Kurt in front of him. Kurt was standing at the desk with the small bin sitting on it and flames coming from it. Kurt was burning his designs, pictures, and had the letter Burt had written in his hand with the lighter in his other hand; Kurt had his finger on the button to light up the flame. The flames got higher in the bin.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted as he went over to Kurt quickly taking the lighter and letter from his hand putting it on the table before Kurt could burn it. Kurt didn't move he just stared at the flames rising. Blaine picked up the bin going to their bathroom with it putting it in the bath and turning the taps on full blast to put it out. Once it was nearly out he went back to Kurt, standing in front of him putting his hands either side of Kurt's face.

"Babe, are you okay? Did you get burnt?" Blaine asked with so much concern and worry in his voice he felt like his heart was going to explode with it. Kurt looked to Blaine's eyes not realising that Blaine had said anything. Kurt looked as that didn't just happen.

"I need my, dad." Was all Kurt said with a steady voice and pulled away from Blaine and walked out the door. Blaine looked out the door and saw Jack and Lily standing outside Jack's room and they looked to were Kurt had headed to the door leading out the back.

Kurt stood at the edge of the pool with his eyes closed as he breathed in and out slowly with his arms folded against his chest. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and didn't believe what he was seeing. He looked towards the other side of the pool. There stood a person with a smile across his face. Wearing an old cap, checked shirt and worn jeans.

"Dad," Kurt breathed out with a sob. He hadn't realised he was crying. He didn't move, just stood there with a smile. When Kurt blinked Burt was gone. Kurt stood frozen at what he just saw. He couldn't have just seen his dad. Kurt finally moved and walked to where he saw Burt standing. He stopped in that stop and looked around him, thinking his dad could appear again. He didn't though, but Kurt was still shocked and kept his gaze on the ground where Burt stood.

"Dad, come back." Kurt whispered into the cold air. Was it possible he had really just seen his dad? It happened so quick that, he thought he had just imagined it.

* * *

_So, it's a bad day for all us Klaine fans but for us crisscolfer fans, its pretty good. Kind of been a weird day with having bad and good things happening with the two boys. Honestly though, come on, their Kurt and Blaine, they love each other to bits, it's not the end of those two :) Who else wants to be in New York so badly right now? _

_________****__Life's like your own personal book. It's where your life starts and ends. It bring's you along the_ **way.**


	10. Both of us

"I just don't know what to do, Cooper. I don't want Jack and Lily having to see Kurt like this." Blaine said with sadness in his voice as he and Cooper stood in the kitchen leaned against the kitchen counters. Cooper looked to his brother who looked so lost and worried.

Blaine had rung Cooper the day after Kurt had put the pictures and his designs on fire. Cooper said he and Sarah would take the kids for a few days. Blaine didn't know if it was the right thing, but they loved going to Cooper and Sarah's house and it would get them away from this for a while and Blaine could just focus on helping Kurt for those few days. God knows how long it would take, but he had to start somewhere.

"Blaine, have you thought about bringing Kurt to see someone, a therapist? It would help, that's what their there for, to talk things out." Cooper said softly, not knowing what way Blaine would take it.

"No, I, I can help him. It's only been a few weeks since Burt died, he just needs more time and I will help him." Cooper just nodded and said no more. Saying anything more wouldn't help. Blaine wanted to do this and Cooper wasn't going to stop him trying. Cooper just pulled Blaine in for a hug.

"He's so lucky to have you. If anyone can help him, it's you." Blaine smiled at Cooper's words.

"Look after Jack and Lily. And do not feel them a load of sweet stuff like you did with me when I was a kid. You made me get fat for months." They both chuckled as they pulled back from each other.

"Oh, I am so showing the kids those pictures of you then."

"Do not! I nearly killed you for showing Kurt; you are not showing Jack and Lily." Blaine pointed his index finger to Cooper.

"See, pointing makes it so much more dramatic."

"Now you two be good for uncle Coop and Aunty Sarah." Blaine said as he kneeled down in front of Jack and Sarah. Cooper and Sarah went to the kids rooms to get their bags.

"Yes!" they both said together as they leaned in and gave Blaine a big hug. Kurt walked into the sitting room where Blaine and the kids are. Kurt stops beside them and kneels down beside Blaine. The kids pull away from Blaine and look towards Kurt.

"Does daddy get a hug?" Kurt asked softly with a small smile. They nodded happily and gave Kurt a hug.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Sarah asked Cooper as they stood outside Lily's room with the kids bags in their hands. Cooper met Sarah's eyes and gave her a smile, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Yeah, they have always been strong. Blaine will get him through it."

* * *

Kurt sat at the edge of the pool with his legs in the water, moving them side to side and looking at the spot across the pool he had seen his dad. Two days ago he had seen his dad there and since then he had come down to the pool a couple of times every day because maybe, just maybe, he would see his dad again. He _needed_ to see him again.

It was a day since the kid's had gone to Cooper's and Sarah's house. It is their second time staying with them and Kurt knew why Blaine wanted the kids to stay with them. He hadn't said anything about it though because if he did, that would lead to Blaine wanting Kurt to take to him about everything and did Kurt want to? No.

It was eight in the morning and when Kurt had got up from bed Blaine was still sleeping.

Kurt was looking towards the water when a shadow appeared in the water. Kurt lifted his head slowly and there he was again, there was his dad in the same place, looking the same, had the smile, only this time, he spoke.

"He will get you through it." Burt's voice was clam and soft and Kurt couldn't believe he just heard it.

"Dad, you're really here." Kurt said with the first real smile appearing on his face in weeks.

"He _will_ get my boy through it." Kurt was about to ask _who_ when Burt slowly faded, until he was gone. Kurt was trying to understand what Burt had said and didn't hear the door opening or footsteps coming towards him. What was happing? Why was he seeing his dad? Why does he disappear after a few seconds?

Blaine sat down beside Kurt, crossing his legs as he looked to Kurt. He saw how lost Kurt looked in his thoughts, well, he thought he was anyways.

"I thought you were asleep." Kurt said quietly still looking over the pool.

"I was, until I woke up and realised the other side of the bed was empty, it was kind of lonely."

"You should get a teddy bear then."

"I don't need one. I have you." Blaine hit his shoulder lightly of Kurt's. "So, I was thinking you and I could go out for the day. We haven't done anything together in a while, just the two of us." Blaine waited for Kurt's reply as he put his hand in the water moving it about slowly, like it was dancing.

"Yeah, whatever," Kurt said. _Well at least he didn't say_ _no_ Blaine thought. Blaine took his hand out of the water and wiped one of his fingers on Kurt's check with a small laugh. Kurt looked at him with no expression on his face and wiped the water of his cheek.

"That isn't good for your skin, Blaine." Kurt said like Blaine should know that, from the amount of times Kurt had said it.

"Yeah, well," Blaine said as he got up from the cold ground. "Neither is all of that stuff you put on your face. I'll make us breakfast and you can go get changed for today." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head before heading back inside.

"There's nothing wrong with my pyjamas!" Kurt said for Blaine to hear.

"I know, but you can't go walking around places with pyjamas on, no matter how good you look in them!" Blaine answered back before entering the house. A smile appeared for a second on Kurt's lips before it was gone when he saw his dad standing there again.

"Blaine is." Burt spoke like it was the key to everything. And like a click of a pair of fingers he was gone once again. Kurt had got his answer.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were in a little café in New York City that they hadn't gone to before. They usually went to the one they had always gone to since Blaine moved up here with Kurt. The drive to the city was mostly silent the whole way, the only noise being the cars around them and the music on the radio.

While they both sat in the café looking out the window, Kurt had wanted to ask why they had come to this café when they had gotten here and decided to.

"Why did we go to this café? Why did we not go to our usually café?" Blaine turned away from the window and looked towards Kurt.

"Just so we could try something different. I guess we should try new things ever so often." Blaine gave him a little smile, hoping maybe Kurt would start talking to him more.

Kurt looks down to the coffee in his hand and back to Blaine. "Well, this coffee sucks; it's different and is horrible."

"At least we know not to come back here for coffee then."

* * *

The sun was shining bright in the sky down on central park. People in the park everywhere were enjoying the hot sunny day in august. It would soon be back into the cold, rainy weather. As Kurt and Blaine walked through central park side by side, not touching, Blaine wondered what people's lives were like, when they walked past someone new every so often. He wondered where they happy, sad, in love, enjoying life, but, there was only one person's life he knew about, and he was right beside him.

They stopped where a good few more people had and looked towards the stage in front of them. It was the summer stage that was held throughout the summer.

"Do you remember the first summer you and I were here together? It was a few weeks before our wedding and you made me get up and perform. I would have killed you for that if I hadn't of enjoyed it so much." Blaine smiled thinking of the memory and looked to Kurt, meeting his eyes.

"Well, if you had sucked, you probably would have but, that's impossible for you to suck." Kurt said before turning back to look at the singer on the stage now as she started plucking her guitar. A guy just a bit taller than then the girl stood beside her behind the microphone stand. She had long brown hair, pale skin, and wore a plain, yet gorgeous black and white dress. The guy had short black hair, wearing red skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a black waist coat over it. There was no guessing that the both of them two were together. The girl started to sing beautifully and Blaine and Kurt watched.

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us. Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us. _The guy took over and started wrapping as the girl continued playing the guitar until she took back over again.

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us. Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us. _ The guy smiled over to her as he rapped the next few lines to her and she smiled so bright. Blaine and Kurt both knew this song. It was over ten years old, but it was a song that wasn't forgotten. It was remembered because it had meaning, a real meaning behind it, showing what is important, showing how one person wants to be strong for another, until that person can become strong enough themselves again.

_I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle you just want to live but everything so low, that you can drown in the puddle that's why I gotta hold us up yeah hold us up  
for all the times no one ever spoke for us so every single time that they play this song you can say that, "that's what them guys wrote for us" when his eyes get too high  
and the sea up underneath get so deep and you feel like you're just another person getting lost in the crowd way up high in the nosebleeds (Uh) because we've both been there  
yeah both of us but we still stand tall with our shoulders up and even though we always against the odds these are the things that have moulded us and if life hadn't chosen us sometimes I wonder where I would have wound up cause if it was up to me I would make a new blueprint then build it from the ground up hey, but if it's all for one and one for all then maybe one day We all could ball do it one time for the underdogs From all of us to all of y'all_

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us. Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us._

Blaine suddenly felt an arm go around his back and a hand rest at his side. He looked to his right seeing Kurt looking up at him with sad eyes. Blaine said nothing and just pulled Kurt in closer as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt didn't know what it was that made him let Blaine see what he was feeling. Was it the song? Was it because of today? Was it because Blaine knew him better than anyone else? He didn't know what it was but, for this little moment, Kurt let Blaine in for those few minutes, before the sadness and hurt would take over him again, making him have a different personality that Kurt didn't like but, he couldn't stop it. How could he stop it? It would stop if his dad came back but, that wasn't going to happen. So why was he seeing his dad? What did that mean? Was he a ghost there to help? Kurt had so many questions he wanted to ask but, he didn't ask because truthfully, he was afraid of the answers.

* * *

_So, how do you guys think the story is going? Is Kurt going to let Blaine in now? Will his dad appear again? Please review and tell me what you think about any of the story :)_

_________****__Life's like your own personal book. It's where your life starts and ends. It bring's you along the_ **way.**


	11. Days we remember

Blaine sat out the back of the house in one of the sun chairs, holding an envelope in his hand.

Kurt had falling asleep on the couch and Blaine felt like now, was the right time to read Burt's letter to him. Maybe Burt had answers that could help the two of them, to make Kurt feel just a bit better.

Blaine looked up to the sky turning darker and darker every few minutes, until he decided to open the letter. He didn't think about it, he didn't think about how this was the last time he would read something that he wrote for Blaine; he just opened it and started reading it. If he thought about it, he knew he wouldn't want to read it, he would want to save it, to always know there was still something left Burt gave him that he didn't open yet. He read and didn't stop.

_Dear Blaine,_

_Don't go looking down to the bottom of the page for the final words you will read because I know you want to, you forget how well I know._ _So, I guess, well, I know you're looking for answers, son, but to say I had any for you, well, that would be a lie. I don't have any Blaine; no one's pain is going to be the same as someone else's, it might come close to it but, it will never be the same because we all deal with things differently. _

_When I lost Kurt's mum, I never really got into this dark place where I felt like I could never get out of. I could have ended up there but, I didn't, because of one person, Kurt. I couldn't rely on someone else to take care of Kurt, because I wouldn't let anyone else take care of him that was my job. It's because of him I never got to that dark side. I was scared though that if anything ever happened to me, what would happen to Kurt. I stopped being scared the day he told me he met you in Dalton. Now I didn't know you then, I hadn't even met you but, the way Kurt lit up when he talked about you, it was clear how much you meant to him, even at the time when you were just friends, you made him become a happier person and protected him. Then you two became boyfriends, lived in New York together, got engaged, got married and had Jack and Lily. I could never forget the day you came to the house and you and Kurt had just started going out. I hadn't seen you since the day you came to the garage and talked to me about talking to Kurt about sex. You had the courage to come up to me and talk about that, I could have never done that. It showed you how much more you cared for Kurt. I know you were scared that day of me after we had, had that talk not so long ago. Kurt had left us sitting in the living room just for a few minutes, just the two of us. I swear you thought I was going to murder you. I turned to you and said I know you will always take care of him. You gave me a smile and nodded your head and you didn't feel scared of what I would say anymore. I knew I was right and over fifteen years later, you never proved me wrong and I know you never will. I guess, what I am trying to say is, I have left my boy, to his wonderfully husband and you're amazing kids. This is more than want I wanted Kurt to have, I didn't think it was possible for Kurt to find someone just as amazing and loving as he is, but he did._

_You're the only answer I can give, Blaine. However bad Kurt is feeling, I can't give you all of these answers to make him better, the only answer I can give is you are going to pull him through this, just like you have any other time. With the help of our family's, you will make it. But, I know you are the only one that will make him happy again. He's your other half and it is always that person that has the most strength to do this for the love of their life. He might end up in any type of dark place, because unlike me, Kurt knows that Jack and Lily still have you to turn to, that they just don't have one person, like I did with Kurt. He has seen how strong you are, he knows you will look after the kids and he might think that it's okay to go into this dark place for a while because of this, but it's not. Don't let him get to their Blaine and if he does get there pull him back out to where he should be, with you and the kids. I know you can get through this with him._

_You're my boy to, Blaine. Over the years we have growing so much closer together and I am so glad we did. I will always be so grateful for you coming into our family and giving Kurt his own with you. This is what life's about. It's not about how much money you make, how popular you are, how your business keeps growing. It's about finding the love of your life and spending the rest of your life with them. There will be days were you feel like you can't do it anymore but trust me Blaine, look around you and you will know why you keep fighting every day. I love you and everything you have done, since the day you met, Kurt. _

_ Love, Burt_

Blaine didn't cry, he just smiled, even if it was a watery smile. No tears fell though; he wished Burt knew that this letter_ is_ the answer. Maybe he did. He was never going to stop fighting for Kurt and Burt just made him realise it even more. Everything they went through was worth it and he just had to show Kurt no matter how bad he got he would always make him happy again. He had to show Kurt they would get through this dark stage and back into the light, back into happiness. For now he was going to be even stronger for both of them. Life can try to break them but, it never would.

Blaine put the letter in his back pocket as he made his way back into the house. When he got into the kitchen he saw Kurt sitting at the table with Burt's box sitting in the middle of the table.

"You awake long?" Blaine asked as he took a seat beside Kurt.

"No. Just been sitting here for a few minutes," Kurt didn't take his eyes of the box while he spoke. It was a light blue box with a black design on the top of it. It had been Kurt's when he was small and had put all of his drawings from primary school in it. Kurt had given it to Burt when he turned thirteen and said he didn't need it anymore, that Burt could throw it out. Kurt didn't know Burt had kept it. He wondered what all was in there, but he didn't want to open it, what if all the memories of what Burt had in the box was too much for Kurt. He didn't want to be remembered he would never have any more memories with his dad. The only thing he had now was seeing his dad down at the pool and every time he saw his dad he was gone to quickly, how was that helping Kurt? Why could Burt not stay and talk to him?

"If it's too hard Kurt, you don't have to open it yet."

"I know but, I think I need to." Kurt pulled the box towards him and carefully took of the lid. He left the lid on the table as he looked into the box. There were pictures, a ring, awards Kurt had got when he was small, cards Kurt had made his mum and dad, the pictures that Kurt had left in the box, and a lot more. Kurt put his hand down to the bottom of the box where he saw an old piece of paper. When he took in out another piece was followed into it. Kurt looked at the first piece of paper, unfolding it and left the other one on the table.

"These were my dad's wedding vows to my mum. I remember he showed them to me after she died." Kurt said a little shocked Burt had left them in the box, but of course, it was one of the most important things of Burt's. Blaine gave him a smile as Kurt met his eyes for a second before looking back down to the page, reading out the words.

"_I stand here today with you because this is one of the best ways to say how much I love you. You are the love of my life and make me a better person. I know you will look at me and wonder why I had to write my vows down. It's not because I can't come up with something on the spot, it's just that I want to be able to remember the words I said to you on our wedding day because I forgot nearly everything. I could tell you a million reasons why I love you, Elizabeth, but, I will say the most important ones. Because of you I believe that love is true, that you can find that one special person to spend the rest of your life with. It's you who makes me smile every day. It's you who I turn to when I feel like I can't take anymore. It's you that I get to have children with and spend the rest of my life with. It's you, a wonderfully, beautiful, amazing woman who I was so lucky to find. It's you that I will always love, from the day I met you, till always."_

Kurt wiped a tear away from his eye as he put down the piece of paper and lifted up the other piece.

"Your dad does have a really nice way with words." Blaine said as he looked down to where Kurt lay the sheet.

"Yeah, he does," Kurt looked to the sheet in his hands and on the top was written _Kurt and Blaine's wedding speech_. "Blaine, this is his speech, for our wedding." Kurt said not thinking Burt would have kept it. They both looked down at the sheet and remembered Burt's speech.

* * *

"_And now I mean, if Kurt and Blaine could have kids, like I mean have kids, like a woman can, well, my god, they would have a lot of kids, because these two," Cooper pointed to Kurt and Blaine who looked horrified at what Cooper was saying. Was Cooper really saying this on front of their friends and family at the wedding speeches? "Since they were, I think, seventeen, yeah, I am pretty sure it was seventeen, they have been having s…"_

"_Okay, Cooper I think that's enough of you talking for a while." Burt said suddenly getting up beside Cooper to shut him up before talking anymore. Laughs came from the friends and family as Cooper looked shocked that Burt had stopped him during his speech. Cooper sat back down beside his mum and dad who also couldn't help but laugh. Cooper had, had a bit too much to drink and was saying anything. Not that he wouldn't if he was sober but him being drunk was worse. Kurt and Blaine gave Burt a grateful look before he spoke._

"_Well, I was going to start by saying that was a lovely speech Cooper but I probably won't." Burt chuckled as did everyone else. "These two boys were so lucky to have found each other. I can't tell you how many times I have looked at Kurt and Blaine and saw that their love, is a once in a lifetime love. Only twenty years old, over three years together and today they are married. I will admit that the day they sat me and Carole down at the table I was shocked at how soon they wanted to get married. I think Blaine honestly thought I was going to get a shotgun and run after him after they told us." Everyone laughed again and Kurt held Blaine's hand in his, giving him a wide smile. "I never was going to do that if anything I wanted to thank him for making my son happy, putting a smile on his face, after school had gotten to a rough patch. It took me a few minutes to realise that this wedding was the right thing because you two are perfect for each other. I didn't think I would approve of Kurt getting married so young, but that was before I met Blaine, that was before Kurt found the love of his life. You are part of our family Blaine and always will be. I know you two will always be together because you don't have to search for your other half anymore, he's right beside you. To Blaine and Kurt," Burt said with tears in his eyes as he looked over to Kurt and Blaine who looked at Burt to. They both mouthed thank you, as everyone shouted, to Kurt and Blaine."_

"_Can I finish my speech now?" Cooper mumbled as Blaine and Kurt shook their heads laughed._

"_Oh god, Cooper," Kurt and Blaine said through laughter as Cooper stood back up._

"_As I was saying, sex. Kurt and Blaine have a lot o…" _

"_Cooper!" Kurt and Blaine shouted to shut Cooper up. Cooper just looked pleased with himself, trying to finish his speech._

* * *

"I love how your dad's speech was really sweet and Cooper's was just, well, Cooper like." Blaine chuckled as Kurt let a little laugh escape between his lips. Kurt put his hand back in the box and pulled out a cd in a clear case. Nothing was written on it, but Kurt got up and walked into the living room to a small table against the wall where their old cd player was. Kurt took the cd out of the case and into the CD player and pressed play. Blaine leaned his chin on the back of the chair looking over to where Kurt stood. The music started played and they would both know that song from anywhere. _Ed Sheeran, Kiss me. _This was their song for their first dance at their wedding. Blaine got up from his chair and walked over to Kurt who turned around to face him, shook on his face, because he had given his dad that CD with that song being the only one on it. He gave it to his dad to listen to the song to see if he liked it and he did. Burt never threw it out.

"I can't believe he kept it."

"I can," Blaine smiled as he met Kurt's amazed eyes. "May I have this dance?" Blaine smiled holding out his hand as Kurt took it and moved closer to Blaine. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder as he let the other rest on the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine rested both his hands on both sides of Kurt's waist and gazed into his eyes as they danced to the music. The memory flashed back to them on their wedding dancing to this song.

* * *

_They danced slowly gazing at each other with so much love. Friends and family watched as they had their first dance. They didn't say anything because really just a look could tell how they felt about each other._

"_You do know that, there is no way I am ever letting you go." Kurt said happily as Blaine let out a little chuckle._

"_Well, that's good, because I was never planning on going anywhere. You won't ever get rid of me, no matter if you tried."_

"_I wasn't going to but, I suppose it depends on tonight." Kurt raised an eyebrow and smirked as Blaine just shook his head._

"_Pressure, Kurt, pressure. Like Cooper said, since we were seventeen and if we could have kids. You know how good I am." Blaine was the one smirking now._

"_Blaine, shut up. It's not a good idea to talk about this here. It only makes me want to drag you up to the room, like right now." Blaine chuckled as he leaned in and kissed Kurt in a soft, sweet, loving kiss. The song ended as people cheered and came onto the dance floor to join them. Kurt and Blaine's lips were still together until the next song started up._

"_I know how special tonight is going to be, because it always is." Blaine said as they both smiled and leaned their foreheads together._

"_I love this song!" they heard Cooper shout as he started to dance near them with Finn and Rachel. Rachel didn't look impressed but, Finn just looked amused. Kurt and Blaine hadn't notice what song it was until now. They both looked back to each other and burst out laughing._

"_Who put that on?" Kurt said as Nick and Jeff came up behind them singing along with the words._

"_Oh, oh, I want some more. Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bit of my heart tonight. Oh, oh, I want some more. Oh, oh, what are you waiting for, what are you waiting for, say goodbye to my heart tonight."_

"_We should have known it would have been you two to do something like this." Blaine said as he looked to Nick and Jeff still dancing like mad. In a few seconds a load of the warblers had come over to them and started dancing to the song. They tried to remember the dance but, they all just ended up doing random moves._

"_Hey, baby penguin!" Blaine shouted across the music looking to Kurt stood beside him dancing. Kurt kept dancing but kept his eyes on Blaine. "You learned about it one day." They both laughed as Kurt put his arms around Blaine's waist._

"_And I did it one day, with you. For us, it made us fall more in love." Kurt said feeling so much happiness he didn't think it was possible. Blaine had the biggest grin on his face and he leaned down to kiss Kurt again. The warblers cheered as Kurt and Blaine kissed._

"_I love you, Blaine Anderson-Hummel." Kurt said his lips still slightly touching Blaine's, gazing into Blaine's loving eyes._

"_I love you to, Kurt Anderson-Hummel."_

* * *

_I think I had to much fun writing those flashbacks ha ha :) We all know Cooper would end up saying something like that, you gotta love Cooper. Okay so, I have like a few more chapters done and I have two more to write and then I will do an epilogue, years into the furture were Lily and Jack are teengers. The next chapter something big happens in it but I swear there is no cliff hanger, I couldnt do that to you guys :) And then Kurt and Blaine decide to do something which is really sweet but that will be near the very end :) I wonder what it is, any ideas? ha ha. Big thank you guys for following, reading, reviewing, just everything you guys have done to do with this story :) _

_Counting down the days till Glee is back :)_

_And oh my god, Zach Woodlee tweeted me back and I couldnt believe it, I freaked out, the guy is so sweet and a legend. He puts the moves in Glee, literally :D_

_****__Life's like your own personal book. It's where your life starts and ends. It bring's you along the_ way.


	12. Let me breathe again

Last night with Blaine had been one of those moments were Kurt thought maybe things could get better. Opening up his dad's box had brought back happy memories. It made him felt like he wanted to have way more happy memories. Burt might not be in them, but he had everyone else he loved.

That changed when he woke up today. Yeah, he had days before his dad died that he would wake up and know it wasn't going to be a great day. He didn't know sometimes why he woke up feeling like that sometimes. He knew why he had woken up this morning feeling like crap, his dad. Why couldn't it just start getting better a bit everyday instead of having one day were feeling like it might be okay and the next day is just totally the opposite. He wished he didn't have to live through those days, could he not just skip them and get to the happy part.

It was morning and yet again Kurt was stood at the back door looking towards the pool. He had been their over an hour, but nothing. Burt didn't appear and Kurt needed him to. He needed Burt to tell him these crappy days were worth it to have the good days. The longer Kurt just stood there, he became angry, not upset that his dad didn't appear. _You appeared other times, why can't you just do it when I need to. Why can't you let me forget for a second you're gone? Let me feel something else other that emptiness and sadness. _

Blaine came behind Kurt wrapping his arms around his waist and letting his head rest on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt didn't move his folded arms for his chest and just continued to look towards the pool.

"Maybe we should do something today. We could have Rachel, Finn and Summer over tonight. Jack and Lily will be back tonight and am sure they would love to see them." Kurt didn't say anything back. Honestly, he didn't really hear what Blaine said.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine said as he dropped his arms of Kurt's waist and stood in front of him.

"Yeah am great Blaine, couldn't be happier." Kurt snapped. "Do whatever you want, pretend everything's okay." Kurt turned around and went back into the house.

"Kurt, I didn't…" Blaine stopped talking when Kurt disappeared into the house. To say Blaine was confused would be a lie. He expected Kurt to be like this sometimes but after yesterday he thought maybe it was the start of Kurt being on the road to becoming okay again. It was okay though, he could wait forever for Kurt to get better but having the kids seeing Kurt not being Kurt, well, how would that affect them?

Later in the day Kurt had gone down two more times to the pool, but nothing, Burt didn't appear. Kurt just wanted to forget, to forget how sad life can be and how the world won't stop taking the people you love. Really, what was the point when this would just keep happing?

* * *

Kurt lay on the couch looking towards the TV watching old re runs of _one tree hill_.

He heard Blaine's footsteps come into the room. Kurt shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep, this way he wouldn't have to talk to Blaine.

"Kurt, I am just going out to do the shopping, I won't be long." Blaine said as he put his coat on. There was no answer from Kurt and Blaine walked over to the couch thinking Kurt was asleep. Blaine bent down on his knees and put his hand gently through Kurt's soft hair. Blaine looked to Kurt's closed eyes and leaned in to kiss the top of his forehead.

"I love you." Blaine whispered as he pulled his lips away from Kurt's forehead and went to head out the door.

When Kurt heard Blaine pull out of their driveway he got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. He opened a few cupboards before finding what he wanted. Kurt pulled out a bottle of vodka from the cupboard and put it on the counter and went to get a glass. He poured the glass half full, leaving the bottle open on the counter and back to sit on the couch. Blaine and Kurt hardly ever drunk and really had no alcohol in the house expect for that bottle of vodka Cooper had giving to them and a few other bottles of drink.

After half an hour of watching TV, Kurt got up from the couch.

"The only people who get happy endings are in films and show." He laughed with no humour and back out to the pool for the fourth time today. He had forgotten the kids would be back later tonight. He opened the door and left it open, standing a few feet away from the pool. Kurt was already on his fourth glass of vodka, drinking it like it was water.

"Are you not going to appear again dad? Hey, you not going to! You can't just appear when you want to! Oh, wait, you can! You're a ghost because you're dead!" Kurt shouted to no one just the cold air. He nearly fell as he took a step forward but steadied himself. He took another mouthful of drink.

"You know you could talk more when you appear, it would be nice seeing as I don't get to see you too often anymore! What is it going to take for you to be standing there?" Kurt pointed to the place that Burt always appeared. "Hey, what will it take? Thanks for the letter by the way. Did you think it would make everything okay? Because guess what? It didn't." Kurt took another drink and now his glass was empty and he threw it into the pool. He started to laugh to himself again with no humour.

"Seeing as you're in heaven now or whatever, could you ask the big man, who everyone loves because he is supposed to be the best person ever that we have never seen, ask him why-why there is so much sadness in the world? And why did he take away you and mom, ask him that!" Kurt looked up to the sky that was now a faded grey colour with stars starting to appear. "Ask him why I feel nothing, nothing, only emptiness!"

Kurt looked back down to the water that moved slowly. He took a few steps forward slowly and stopped at the edge of the pool. Kurt gazed down to the bottom of the pool. It was so clear it looked like there was only water at the top of the pool. Maybe he could breathe under water; maybe he could feel alive under there and escape from the world. Kurt put his left foot forward and leaned in, until his whole body fell from the ground and splashed into the water, sending water over the edge. The clam water was now suddenly moving around the pool. Kurt's whole body was under water, at the bottom of the pool. He opened his eyes under water and he felt free in a way. No one was around him and it felt like an escape. It was like the other sad; heart breaking world didn't exist anymore. Kurt smiled under water and feel like he could breathe under water until really, air wasn't going into his lungs, and water was. Kurt let the water fill his lungs; to him it was better than having to breathe in the cruel world. Kurt held himself down underwater and wasn't thinking of going back up to the surface.

* * *

Blaine was going to pull into one of the little petrol pumps on the side of the road until he realised it was shut. It was a good thing there was enough left for tomorrow.

Blaine pulled up to the house, grabbing the shopping bag from the passenger's seat. He hoped out of the car when he saw Cooper and Sarah pull up. Lily and Jack got out of the car and ran over to Blaine.

"Dad!" they both shouted as Blaine pulled them into a great big hug.

"Hello, did you miss me?"

"Yeah, lots and lots." Lily said with a big grin on her face.

"I missed you both to." Blaine said glad that the kids were home. The kids ran towards the house to go and see Kurt. Cooper, Sarah and Blaine followed them in the door.

"How is he?" Sarah asked concerned as Cooper and Sarah looked to Blaine. Blaine let out a little sigh and shook his head.

"I thought yesterday, just maybe, it was the start of him getting better but, today; let's just say it wasn't a great day. Blaine said sadly as Cooper put his hand gently on Blaine's shoulder.

"He will get there, Blaine." Cooper said with sureness in his voice. The three of the entered into the house and walked into the kitchen. Jack and Lily were down the hall looking for Kurt. Blaine dropped the bag on the counter and his eyes met the bottle of vodka sitting on the table. Cooper and Sarah had seen it to.

"He never drinks." Blaine whispered not meaning to say it out loud.

"Dad, where is daddy?" Lily asked curious as she came into the kitchen. "Jack, thinks he is playing hide and seek but, I just told him that was silly."

"He was here when…"

"Daddy!" Blaine and the rest heard Jack cry out at the top of his lungs. Blaine didn't look to see the rest of everyone else's reaction and ran down the hallway. Jack was stood crying at the back door. When he got to where Jack stood he saw him. Kurt was floating on top of the water, not moving.

"Kurt!" Blaine screamed as he ran outside and divided into the pool. His body slammed into the water and Blaine pushed himself up from the water as fast as he could. He swam quickly over to Kurt and put his arms around Kurt and pulled him over to the edge.

"Kurt, wake up, please god, wake up!"

Cooper, Sarah and Lily had got to the door beside Jack. The kids were choking out sobs as Sarah pulled them close to her, crying herself. Cooper ran over to the pool as Blaine got him to the edge. Cooper pulled Kurt up onto the ground while Blaine got out of the pool quickly and helped Cooper. Blaine didn't know what he was feeling now; all he knew was Kurt could be dead. Once Kurt was out of the water, lifeless, Blaine put his mouth to Kurt's and breathed into it, over and over again. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's chest pushing down on it and then back to breathing in Kurt's mouth. He didn't notice tears falling down his own face. Cooper looked towards them, not believing it, watching his brother trying to bring Kurt back to life.

"Kurt don't do this, don't leave me. Come on!" Blaine sobbed as he pressed down on Kurt's chest. Seconds more went by and it looked hopeless. Was Kurt not gotten in time?

"Blaine, I don't think he-he..." Cooper couldn't say anymore. He put his hand over his mouth as sobs escapes him. Sarah pulled the kids even closer as they cried louder.

"Kurt, come on!" Blaine shouted as he looked down to the closed eyes that weren't opening. "You can't leave-leave us!" a few more second went by and Blaine kept at it, pressing down on his chest, giving him air, it wasn't working, why wasn't it working?

Blaine let his head fall onto Kurt's chest as his cries got louder. "Kurt, I-I n-need you!" Blaine cried into his chest. Cooper shook his head as he looked over to Sarah who held the kids, their faces buried into her neck.

As Blaine cried into his chest, he felt Kurt's chest move. The next second a choke came from Kurt. Blaine lifted up his head quickly and Kurt started to choke more before water was coming from his mouth.

"Kurt, Kurt, oh my god!" Blaine forced Kurt to sit up and Kurt choked up all the water from his lungs. Cooper and Sarah let out a cry of relief as they looked to Blaine pulling Kurt into a tight hug crying with relief.

Kurt laid his head against Blaine's shoulder, which was shaking as he held Kurt in his arms. It took Kurt a few seconds to realise what happened.

"Am sorry, I-I, Blaine!" Kurt felt the tears fall as he pulled back from Blaine to met his terrified but relieved eyes with tears pouring from them.

"I love you! I love you!" Blaine said not being able to form anymore words. The kids let go of Sarah and ran over to Blaine and Kurt. Kurt and Blaine pulled the kids between them as they hugged them while they still cried and held onto Kurt as tight as they could.

And Kurt realised then, it took nearly dying for him to see what he had in front of him and nearly lost. He was so lost in sadness and wanting to feel something, he nearly lost his family that he loved with all his heart. He just forgot how to feel love for a while.

* * *

_See, no cliffhanger, not really :) So, what did you guy's think? Thank you for reading/reviewing/following and so on with this story, __it means a hell of a lot :) Just a few chapters left to go._

___****__Life's like your own personal book. It's where your life starts and ends. It bring's you along the_ way.


	13. Light outside

_**One week later**_

Kurt sat in a chair with his hands in his lap as his fingers slowly danced against each other as he looked down at them.

He sat in a room he had only been to twice before but, it was that room that made him feel like he could get to be happy again, the happiness before his dad had died. A man, probably in his forty's sat across from Kurt as he looked to the lost person in front of him not being able to look up at him. The man had brown short hair with grey bits through it. He was a thin man and had bright blue eyes that Kurt felt when he looked into them this man, he could look into how Kurt was feeling and knew that exact feeling Kurt had felt for so long. Clay is his name and Kurt was glad that this was the therapist he was seeing. He never rushed Kurt and waited for Kurt's answer no matter how long it took and Kurt could feel how much he wanted to help him, no advice, just listening and ready to help.

"I-I sometimes dream about it. It's only happened twice but um it's…it's like I am there again. I can't breathe and I know I should rise and stop but…in the dreams I can't…in the dreams I die…and Blaine never got to save me." Kurt says quietly like he is the only one meant to hear it. He can feel the tears wanting to push their way through and fall down his face, but, he doesn't let them, he won't let them, all he wants is to start being strong again.

"Where does the dream end, Kurt?" Clay's calming and patient voice asks and it just makes Kurt want to keep going, for this all to get better.

"I am standing a few feet away from…from where I see myself lying on the ground and Blaine beside me…crying and holding me in his arms as he knees down on the ground. Cooper is standing beside Sarah where they hold Jack and Lily, not wanting them to see it."

"In the dream does Blaine say anything as he holds you?"

"That…that it's his fault." The tears try to escape more harder now, pushing more and Kurt lifts his head up to look out the window on the left side of him. Through the window there are just trees, grass, flowers and a small narrow path but, it's so beautiful and Calm and he knows somewhere outside Blaine waits for him.

"Why do you think Blaine says that in the dream?"

"Because the day I met him for the first time, he was one of those people who will protect you from anything and if he doesn't he blames himself. He still is that person."

"Seventeen," Kurt looks away from the window and turns to Clay who has a smile on his face. "When I was seventeen all I wanted to do was watch football and play it, I had no time for love and honestly when I was that age I never though you could fall in love so young but, I hear stories like yours and Blaine's and it just brings a smile to my face. Those are the stories that made me believe I could fall in love so young. You and Blaine have been together a long time."

"16 years." Kurt says and can't help but smile.

"Could you tell me one thing that makes you the couple you are today?" There are a lot of things that make Kurt and Blaine, them but only one thing stands out in his mind.

"Courage,"

"Why?"

"I guess because it was a thing that brought us together. I was in a pretty bad place before I met him and that day I first saw him on the stairs at Dalton…I felt like I could breathe again. I felt like if Blaine had got through everything that he has that I can do the same. When we were just friends it was enough for me to know that he would always be there for me through life, even if nothing more happened between us, he was enough, because he is Blaine."

"But it did become more. Kurt, why did you shut Blaine out when your dad died? I know he tried to help you every day and still is but, did you not think he was the key to you getting better, just like all those other times?"

"I could see what he was trying to do but the one thing I wanted he couldn't do. I needed my dad back to feel the emptiness in my heart; it was the only thing that would make me happy again."

"Was?"

Kurt nods his head slowly. "I know that my dad won't ever come back on this earth and every day that hurts so badly but, when I could feel my last breath under water I saw…" Kurt let out a sob before he realised tears were falling from his face. "I saw Blaine. The first time I ever saw his face, which was the memory I saw before I couldn't breathe anymore."

"Why do you think that was the memory and the only one?" Clay handed Kurt the box of tissues and leaned back in his seat. Kurt took out a tissue before resting the box on the table that was between him and Clay. Kurt just kept the tissue in his hands as he looked back up to Clay.

"I know why it was. I said before I met Blaine it was like I couldn't breathe and when he turned around to face me for the first time I felt like I could, it was like I already knew he would save me. When I saw that memory under water and Blaine turned around it was like I was reliving that moment because when Blaine turned around I wanted to breathe again but, it was too late because I was down there too long. That was the memory I saw because that was the moment that saved me, he was the boy who saved me." Kurt's tears came even faster and he wiped them away with his tissue.

"Did you want Blaine to save you again?" Kurt nodded his head as he cried into his hands covering his face.

"When Blaine saved you from the water, what was your first thought when you saw him?"

"That, the emptiness I feel is worth living with every day because I still have the rest of my family and Blaine. That I am lucky, even though my dad is gone, I still have love in my life, and I still have people, which made me who I am today. That I am still lucky to be here."

Kurt shut the door gently behind him and felt just that little bit better from talking about it.

He walked to the front door and as he pushed it open fully he saw Blaine walked down the narrow path with the sun shining down on him. He doesn't see Kurt as he holds a yellow rose and a red one in his hands as he looks down to them. It's when the outside door shuts behind Kurt and he's walking towards Blaine that Blaine looks up from the roses and sees Kurt walking towards him. Kurt smiles as he gets nearer to Blaine. Blaine had just throw on his skinny black jeans that folded up on the bottom, the striped red and white t-shirt, the grey zip up jacket that was unzipped and his red converses that were falling apart- that Blaine wouldn't throw out because Kurt had gotten them for him-but he still managed to look so damn gorgeous. His hair had no gel in it at all, yes Blaine still put some gel in his hair at times, but he hardly did anymore, the curls were just free and some hung over his forehead, as much as he probably needed one because-his hair had gotten longer than usually-Kurt would never tell Blaine he could do with a haircut because Kurt loved his hair like that, he loved running his fingers through it.

Blaine's heart almost melted when he saw that smile on Kurt's face. It was probably the most real and genuine one he had seen before Burt had passes away. Even though this had only been Kurt's third time going to therapy Blaine can see a different. The day after he had pulled Kurt out of the swimming pool he and Kurt knew that he had to see someone, it seemed like it was the only way left. Kurt needed that bit more help and there was no shame in that.

"I hope you weren't going around robbing flowers from here?" Kurt said with his smile as he stopped in front of Blaine who pretended to look shocked.

"Would I do such a thing? Besides those flowers have friends that are called nettles and those little bastards protect those friends." Kurt tried to hold back his laugh by biting down on his bottom lip but, he couldn't hold it in. Blaine laughed with him.

"Where did they sting you?"

Blaine held up his left hand and pointed to the spot on his hand with the roses. Kurt put his hand under Blaine's and lifted it up to his lips and kissed the spot where Blaine's hand was red.

"That better?" Blaine nodded happily. "You know we tell our kids don't go near nettles. I didn't think I would have to tell my husband the same thing." Kurt and Blaine chuckled as Kurt let their entwined hands down to their sides.

"I didn't see them and besides if I had I would have still wanted to get these for you." Blaine held the two roses in between the two of them and Kurt takes them with his free hand and smiles down at them as he smells them. Kurt closes his eyes for just a few seconds and tears come rushing from behind his eyes as a few tears escape down his face.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong? Was therapy okay?" the concern and worry in Blaine's voice as he brought his hands up to Kurt's cheeks to wipe away the tears made Kurt open his eyes and look to the beautiful brown worried one's in front of him.

"Yeah it was fine. I-I just really love you, you know that?" Kurt gave a watery smile that let the worry go out of Blaine's eyes and was just replaced with more love. Blaine nodded slowly as he felt his own tears form behind his eyes.

"I know. I really love you to, Kurt!" Blaine gave back that smile before they leaned into each other slowly as they closed their eyes. Their lips met for the first time that feels like ages. It's just a sweet, simply, loving kiss that to them, is all they need right now. Blaine feels Kurt's tears fall on his face, or maybe they're his, he doesn't know, but all he knows is that he can feel Kurt getting that bit better after therapy and he doesn't mind how long it takes, he just wants Kurt to feel okay again, happy again.

* * *

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter :) Okay so this story is nearly finished with just two more chapters to go and then the epilogue. I just have to write the epilogue and I say all this story will be up by next week :) Review :) Yesterday this story got nearly 400 views, like, woooooo dudes :D_

_The chapter title I got from...Wakey Wakey's song! They are so amazing and Light outside was the song going through my head while I was writing this chapter, it just has the perfect lyrics for Kurt and Blaine after what they went through and because of what happened in the end of the last chapter. So check them out guys, their amazing :)_

_____****__Life's like your own personal book. It's where your life starts and ends. It bring's you along the_ way.


	14. Since the day I meet you

"Kurt the last time you were here we talked about courage and that word has been and still is a big part of your life. Do you think the courage is still there? Do you still have the courage to get through this?" Clay asked as Kurt was sat in the same spot as always across from him.

"As long as I have Blaine and our kids then yes, I always will, because that word and Blaine is what got me here today." Kurt let a smile appear on his face as he looked to Clay who nodded slowly.

"I hate feeling this emptiness and it's going to always be there but I know I will be okay."

"I am glad to hear that. I wish I could tell you there was a cure to make this pain go away for good, a way were your dad could come back, but there's not and your accepting that no matter how hard it is. There is one thing I can tell you, Kurt, when you have people who love you, that's how you get out of this depressing, with them helping you every step of the way. You're going to wake up and maybe that day will be the day, were you feel a little better than the day before."

_**One week later**_

Blaine was out getting some shopping while Kurt was heading down the hallway to wake up the kids. Kurt went into Lily's room and she was still sound asleep.

"Morning princess," Kurt said softly as he sat on the end of Lily's bed. She rubbed her eyes as she saw her daddy looking down on her with a big smile.

"How's my little girl?"

"Tired." She said sleepy as her eyes started to close again.

"I hope not because I thought we could go to the central park today and have a picnic." Kurt said knowing Lily would jump at the chance. Lily shot up to sit on the bed looking so excited.

"Really?"

"Yes. But first we are going to have to wake your brother up and I have to make up some food."

"I will wake Jack up." Lily said as she hoped out of bed and ran into Jack's room to wake him up. Kurt laughed when she heard Lily shouting at Jack to get up.

It was one of those days were Kurt knew it was going to be better than yesterday.

"What's all this?" Blaine asked amused as Kurt and the kids were in the kitchen with a load of food over the counters.

"Dad, we are going on a picnic." Jack said as he was about to put a chocolate bar in his mouth. Kurt took it away from him chuckling.

"Jack, I told you not until we get there. Go and eat some fruit if you're hungry."

"Yuck!"

"So, we are going on a picnic?" Blaine asked as he put the shopping bags on the counter and walked over to Kurt and put his arms around his waist.

"Yeah, we haven't done anything together in what feels like forever."

"Sounds _perfect_ Hun." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt softly both of them smiling against their lips.

"Ewwwww!" Jack and Lily shouted and giggled.

"Wait till you two fall in love and then you won't be saying…" Blaine said as Kurt and Blaine turned to face them to say "…Ewwwww!" the four of them laughed.

"I can't wait to have a boyfriend." Lily grinned.

"Not till you're eighteen." Kurt and Blaine both said being serious.

"What age were you two before you became boyfriends?" Jack asked curious. Kurt and Blaine looked to each other with the look in their eyes that said _we are not telling them._

_Sixteen _they both thought and looked back to their kids. "That's not important, what's important is you two can't have a boyfriend or girlfriend till you are eighteen."

"But dad I thought you said you and daddy were sixteen when…"

"Okay let's head to the park now!" Blaine announced trying to change the conversation. The kids ran to their rooms to put on their shoes.

"Do we have a right to say that? After all we were 16 and before we were eighteen we had sex, so…"

"Yeah, but they don't know that and just think back to that time when we were that age, we were teenage boys and we couldn't stay away from each other. Lily and Jack are going to have someone in their lives to that can't stay away from them."

"Um Blaine, I still can't stay away from you." They both chuckled. "And hey, I love you and am going to get fully back to myself soon."

"I know. I love you to. I just can't imagine what would of happened if I had stopped at the petrol station. Another few seconds longer and you could have been…" Blaine stopped and Kurt put his hands either side of Blaine's cheeks.

"Then don't Blaine. You don't have to imagine it because am here and I swear to you I am not going anywhere, you saved me again, just imagine the rest of our lives together, okay?" Blaine nodded his head with tears in his eyes as Kurt pulled him in for a hug.

"You think you will ever stop saving me?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Never!"

* * *

Kurt and Blaine lay on a blanket covering a part of the grass of central park. Every time they came here they always came to the spot they had gotten married. They lay under a massive tree covering them a little from the sun. The kids were further up on the grass playing football, but were still close enough to still see them in the distance. It was starting to get cold a few minutes ago and Kurt had cuddled up to Blaine's side and rested his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine had throwing his jacket over their upper body to keep them a little bit warmer. Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt and pulled him in closer and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Remember in high school I would have killed someone if they had touched my hair, even you at times." They both laughed.

"Oh, yeah, how could I forget? And do you remember that time you let me borrow your red skinny jeans and I ended up ripping them and you didn't talk to me for two days?"

"Please don't remind me of that, I felt so bad for not talking to you over something so stupid. I was such a drama queen."

"Um, well nothing's changed there then." Blaine joked earning himself a playful hit in the arm with Kurt laughing. "The making up was great though."

"Um tell me about it."

"Well, we had sex and I swear it was…"

"Blaine!" Kurt chuckled as he rested his chin on Blaine's chest and met Blaine's eyes.

"You know what else hasn't changed? You bring Mr amazing, being the cheesy guy."

"Speaking of cheesy, I brought something with me." Blaine reached into his bag pocket trying to get out a piece of paper.

"Are you feeling your ass? Because you know I can always do that for you." Kurt smirked as he sat up and Blaine did to pulling out the paper.

"Keep that in mind for later." Blaine winked as he unfolded the paper. "These are my wedding vows to you and I just want you to remember them, to know what I said that day, I will always mean it because Kurt, you are the first and only love of my life, high school sweethearts." Kurt's smile grew even bigger as he remembered one of the best days of his life.

* * *

_Kurt and Blaine stood in front of each other in front of their friends and family in central park. The sun was shining down so bright onto them and onto the lake in front of them. They had only wanted less than thirty of friends and family, a small wedding in central park, with Puck playing the guitar for them. Simple, but beautiful. _

_They both couldn't stop looking and grinning at each other. They both looked amazing. Kurt wore a grey suit and Blaine wore a black suit with a waist coat over the shirt and the long jacket over it. Kurt's hair as always was perfect and Blaine had only put the tiniest bit of hair gel in his hair to control some of the curls._

_They held both of each other's hands as they gazed into each other's eyes._

"_Today we are here to see two young boys become one. They stand up here in front of you all to show you how much they love each other and there is no better way for them to show it by standing up here and listening to them explain why they love each other so much. Blaine, if you may." The man said as Blaine nodded his head and started to speak._

"_Kurt, if someone had told me that I would be marrying the love of my life at nineteen I would have said I know because you were that someone telling me every day since last December that we were getting married." Kurt including everyone else laughed. "We joke saying that the way we met on the staircase of Dalton is like in the end of the titanic were Jack waits for Rose, but the sad thing was that was only in her mind and sometimes I still think that this is all in my mind that I met you that day, that since then we have become inseparable, even when we were just friends, we were still inseparable. All the pain I went through before I met you I would do in again in a heartbeat because that's how I found you, that is why I am standing up here today. You are my best friend, my lover, my soul mate, my fiancé, my soon to be husband and so much more and I didn't think it was possible to fall so in love with someone like I have with you and I am still falling in love with you every day and I am never going to stop, your everything to me, Kurt. You tell me that I saved you but really, we saved each other and I will love you till the end if ever there comes an end." Kurt held Blaine's hand's tighter as a tear fell down his face as he looked into Blaine's eyes seeing his eyes shining with tears._

"_See you were always the best out of us with words and there's always going to be one word you said that I will never forget, courage. It was like I had never heard that word before because you were saying it and that word has helped us true a hell of a lot of things together. I remember thinking I am never going to find someone who loves me just for me but…then you came along, became my best friend that I found really hot…" everyone laughed as Kurt went on "…here was this amazing, gorgeous, smart boy that I thought I didn't have a hope in hell of you becoming my boyfriend but, you did and I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. The more I got to know you I was falling faster in love and I am always going to be falling in love with you and that won't stop. The word hasn't even been invented yet to say how much you have helped me and loved me. I want to do everything with you Blaine, I want you by my side if something new happens to me, even if it's just something silly like eating something new or buying new clothes, I want you to be there because everything is better when your there, it always has been since I met you and always will be. I used to dream about being this lucky and then my perfect dreams stopped because I didn't need to dream any more, my dreams came true, I am living them right now. I have you, we are in New York and in college doing what we love and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life will you. We could be poor and living on the streets of New York and as long as you were with me I wouldn't care because you are everything I need. I love you so much Blaine." at this stage a lot of people were in tears and the same went for Blaine and Kurt but, they were happy tears._

_Blaine was the first to put on Kurt's ring and he did it slowly to remember this perfect moment in his mind forever. Kurt did it next and did the same thing, remembering this moment. When they both had their rings on they looked back up to each other with so much love and happiness. As the final words were said "I now pronounce you Mr and Mr Anderson Hummel. You may now kiss…" Kurt and Blaine had already collided their lips together before the man got to finished and the noise of talking and cheers around then faded as they both fell into their first kiss of being husbands. Kurt let his arms fall over Blaine's shoulders and Blaine rested his hands on either side of Kurt's waist. When they finally pulled away just a little bit to see each other's smiles they had the biggest smiles on their faces._

"_You're really my husband." Kurt said trying to believe it and Blaine just nodded slowly._

"_Now you can remind me every day that we are married."_

"_Oh believe me, I will, Blaine Anderson-Hummel._

"_That's really good to know, Kurt Anderson-Hummel. I love saying that!" Blaine chuckled as he kissed Kurt again as they both couldn't help but smile against their lips that was making it hard to kiss. They turned to face everyone else who were all up on their feet clapping with tears in their eyes and big massive smiles on their faces._

* * *

"You have to remember Kurt that we are always going to get through the hardiest things together. I-I know losing your dad was the toughest thing and I am so sorry that I let you go into this dark side, I should of got you help sooner because if I had of then-then…" they were both sitting up and had tears falling down their eyes. Kurt put his finger under Blaine's chin so he could look at Kurt, Kurt had to tell him, make Blaine see this wasn't his fault.

"Don't you _dare_ blame yourself, Blaine? Look at me, sweetheart." Blaine moved his eyes away from the ground to met Kurt's. He loved when Kurt called him _sweetheart_.

"Why are you blaming yourself? I know you are and you are not being fair to yourself. All you have ever done is to try and help me and trust me, you are doing it. That night I just…I couldn't take it anymore because I thought dad was really there, I didn't want to believe it was just me seeing him because I wanted to see him so badly, that it actually happened. I wanted to feel something by being under water, and I did, I wanted to live. And I am…I am _so_ sorry you had to go through that…but you saved me. I promise I will be fine, I am getting better every day." Kurt held both of Blaine's hands in his and the vows sat beside them. Blaine let out sobs as he remembered that moment he thought he had lost Kurt.

"I thought I-I lost you. What if I was just a few seconds late and I hadn't saved you. Kurt, I can't live without you, I just can't." Blaine choked out as Kurt just leaned in and kissed Blaine's lips softly. It was slow, sweet, loving and they both fell into the kiss. Kurt brought one of his hands to lie on the back of Blaine's neck pulling him into the kiss more. Seconds passed before Kurt rested his forehead on Blaine's.

"Am _here_, Blaine, I am not going anywhere, you have to know that. I _promise_ if I ever get to feeling so depressed again I will tell you, I promise. Running out of breath made me want to live and I am never going to take life for granted again. I have too much in my life to throw it all away. I might not be okay yet but I promise I will be, it will just take more time, but you and the kids are the reason I want to get better." Kurt was trying to hold back the rest of his tears as he gave a watery smile to Blaine.

"It might have all been in my head but when I saw my dad he said _he will get you through it_ he is you Blaine and you are getting me through this, you have never stopped making me happy and I know you would always fight for me. Don't think I don't know that because I do, I always have known I just forgot that for a while." Kurt said the last bit sadly as Blaine nodded his head and the tears weren't running down his face as fast. He met Kurt's eyes and he knew Kurt meant it.

"I-I love you always, Kurt." were the only words Blaine managed to get out.

"I love you to, sweetheart, I always will, no matter what." Blaine met Kurt's lips again bringing his arms to wrap around Kurt's waist. The kiss was full of love like always. Each kiss they have had since the first one was always full of so much love and they always would be till their last one. Blaine pulled Kurt closer in to him as Kurt rested his right hand on the side of Blaine's neck. Their teeth hit gently against each other as Blaine let them open so Blaine could let Kurt's tongue enter his mouth as Blaine did the same. Kurt moaned into the kiss as Blaine couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face by that.

"God, I have…missed kissing you…like this…so much." Kurt mumbled through kisses as Blaine just hummed in response. Kurt pushed Blaine down gently onto the grass as Blaine's back was fully against the ground and Kurt was half on and half of off Blaine's body. They never broke the kiss as they lay down.

"Only you could make me feel so turned on right now after crying so much." Blaine joked as Kurt pulled his lips away from Blaine for a second gazing into his eyes.

"And only you can save me from everything." Kurt whispered softly as he rested both his hands under Blaine's head as he went back into the kiss. "And yeah…you are also turned on." Kurt chuckled.

"Wait, where are the kids?" Blaine said about to panic.

"Their away over on the other side, they will be a while, now back to kissing me, Blaine." Their lips joined again as Kurt let one hand trail over Blaine's chest and down to his waist and let his hand go under Blaine's shirt and back up his chest. Kurt let his lips fall onto Blaine's neck and kiss down his neck until he stopped at the bit he always did and sucked down on it.

"Babe, oh god, Kurt, not here…you know how I…how I will, Jesus." Blaine whispered as low as he could into Kurt's ear. Kurt lifted up his head and smirked at Blaine.

"Okay, but am still kissing you." Kurt whispered back in a low voice.

"Daddies are you both hugging?" came the sweet voice stood behind them. Kurt and Blaine both pulled away from each other and sat up seeing Lily looking at them curious.

"Yes! We were hugging, yes!" Blaine blurred out and Kurt tried not to laugh.

"Okay. Can me and Jack go and get ice-cream? It's right beside us." Lily said thinking about how much she wanted ice-cream.

"Course you both can." Kurt pulled out some money from his pocket and handed it to Lily who said _thank you _and ran back to Jack to go and get ice-cream.

Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other for a second before bursting out laughing.

"If we get a phone call from the school or from anyone saying that's the way Lily was hugging her friend, you are responsible." Kurt said still laughing as Blaine just had a huge grin on his face.

"I didn't know what else to say." Blaine said as he pulled out his phone and started texting. Kurt looked over and saw Lily and Jack ordering their Ice cream. They turned around and looked towards Kurt and waved happily. Kurt waved back and said to Blaine.

"Is Cooper busy tonight? We could ask if he wanted to mind Jack and Lily."

"Already on it." Blaine said as he sent the text and put down the phone beside him. "Busy or not he's minding them, I have a date in the bedroom with my husband tonight." Blaine smirked.

"I better not get in you and your husband's way then." Kurt chuckled as Blaine just shook his head and put his head on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt turned his head to face Blaine, who was making his puppy dog eyes.

"What?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrows at the adorable look Blaine was giving him.

"I _really_ want an ice-cream, like badly." They both laughed as Kurt nodded his head and kissed Blaine on the forehead.

"Come on then, I'll buy you the usually. A honey cone flavour with chocolate syrup and sprinkles, marshmallows-the coloured ones- a flake and a strawberry on the top. "

"You just get me." Blaine laughed as they got up from the blanket and Blaine folded it as Kurt picked up the picnic basket.

I have since the day I met you." They both smiled and headed over to the kids.

* * *

_Well that was the longest chapter so far of the story. It was so, so much fun to write :) Your kids are there guy's stop making out when their around ha ha no don't :)_

_One more chapter to go guys. It was suppose to be two but then I thought they were to short so I put them together :) And don't forget there is a really, really, long epilogue to :)_

_Review and tell me what you guys thought :)_

_****__Life's like your own personal book. It's where your life starts and ends. It bring's you along the_ way.


	15. Forever your here with me

_**New York… September **_

"Kurt, I have missed you so much." Carole said as her and Kurt sat on the couch facing each other.

Carole had come to New York two days ago to visit them and was staying for the week.

"I missed you to. I really have missed you; it's so hard having you back in Ohio and us here. I don't want you to have to be on your own there." Carole put her hand over Kurt's and gave it a little squeeze and gave Kurt a smile.

"Am not. I have my friends and my job keeps me going. I wish I was closer to you all but…"

"Come to New York, Carole. Live here. That way you will be so much closer to us and you won't…"

"Sweetheart, as much as I would love that, my home is in Ohio. The day I retire I might come to live here. There are times yes that I can get lonely without Burt, but when I do I go up to his grave and then I don't feel lonely anymore, it brings me comfort. My life is in Ohio for now. But maybe one day I will come and live here, to be with my family but now, I promise you I am okay and when I am not okay I know to go and visit Burt or ring up any one of my family or friends." Kurt nodded his head knowing Carole wouldn't change her mind.

"Promise me the day you do want to move here you will tell me, that you wouldn't feel like you can't leave dad behind or something."

"I promise, and your dad is always here," she points to her heart. "And always will be." She said before pulling Kurt into a hug. Kurt had really missed Carole and just wanted her to be happy.

* * *

**_October_**

Kurt had gone back to work in the beginning of September and it felt good to be back. Everyone welcomed him back and did everything they could so there wasn't as much pressure on Kurt before his dad had passed away and Kurt was grateful people were starting to pull their weight more. The kids were back at school and Blaine was back to teaching. Kurt also had finished going to therapy two weeks ago. He was much better and getting back to himself.

Kurt was making dinner and the kids were down in their rooms doing their homework before dinner. It was six and a Friday and Kurt guessed Blaine had to stay back late to correct papers.

Kurt was just finished making the dinner and was taking out the dinner plates when he heard the door open and Blaine coming into the door. Blaine was exhausted and put down his bag on the couch as he walked into the kitchen.

"Tough day?" Kurt asked as he put down the plates and opened his arms for Blaine to fall into them. Blaine nodded his head as he walked over to Kurt's opened arms and rested himself against Kurt, lying his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah. I just want to sleep. I love teaching but don't like correcting those tests." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder before lifting his head up to give Kurt a quick kiss.

"Well don't fall asleep until you've had your dinner."

"That smells amazing by the way."

Later that night Blaine and Kurt lay in bed awake listening to the thunder outside and the rain hitting against the windows. Blaine moaned as it just got louder.

"I hate thunder!" Blaine mumbled as he turned his head to the side seeing Kurt lying on his stomach with half of his face buried in the pillow and the other half-faced Blaine with his hands under the pillow.

"Am surprised you didn't fall asleep even with the thunder. I thought you were really tired?" Kurt said with his eyes half closed.

"I thought so to." Kurt moved himself closer to Blaine and rested his head on Blaine's chest as Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"You don't think you could go outside and tell the thunder to shut up." Blaine chuckled as Kurt shook his head.

"No, am to comfortable, am not moving."

A few minutes later Jack and Lily came into the room.

"We can't sleep with the thunder." Jack said as Lily stood beside him nodding her head. Kurt and Blaine sat up in the bed and made room for Jack and Lily to get in between them. They both got up on the bed and crawled in between Kurt and Blaine. Lily was beside Kurt and Jack beside Blaine. They put pillows in the middle for Jack and Lily and they all rested their heads back down onto the pillows.

"It's a good thing you two came in because daddy and I were getting afraid of the thunder." Blaine said as the kids giggled.

"Don't be silly, dad. You and daddy are to brave to be afraid of thunder." Lily said sleepy as her eye lids closed slowly as Kurt put his arm around her and she rested her head on Kurt's chest as Jack was the same with Blaine.

"Yeah, Lily's right." Jack said really low that they didn't nearly hear him. Kurt and Blaine looked towards each other with a smile as there two kids fell asleep.

"Night, Hun." Blaine whispered as he saw Kurt was nearly about to fall asleep.

"Night sweetheart." Kurt whispered back as his eyes closed. In the next few minutes Kurt and the kids were asleep.

Blaine could feel himself drifting of but first he couldn't help but think of how lucky he was to be where he was right now. He looked at Jack and Lily sleeping soundly and then to Kurt. He could hear Kurt breathing softly and slowly and he could never get tired of waking up to Kurt and falling asleep with him. He could never get tired of his life. There was always a question in the back of his mind for the past few weeks and every day he wanted to ask Kurt more. He wondered if Kurt would want the same thing. There was only one way to find out. They were flying back to Ohio tomorrow to see Carole and he would ask then.

* * *

_**Ohio…October**_

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Carole asked as her and Kurt sat at the table drinking coffee.

"Am okay, am getting there, it's just still hard." Kurt said with a small smile on his face as he took a sip of his coffee. "How are you holding up?"

"You know, am okay. Yeah it's tough without Burt but just like you I am getting there to. It's helps having great family and friends to pull you through the hard times." Carole put her hand over Kurt's on the table. She suddenly looked more serious and worried.

"Kurt you have to promise me if you ever get so down and depressed again you will let Blaine and I help you. I couldn't bare it if I lost you to." Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. Kurt gave a little nod.

"I promise. I swear I will never do it again." Kurt's voice was shaky as he replied. Kurt's mind wandered back to that night for a few seconds, the moment he opened his eyes and saw Blaine in tears. Kurt looked back up to Carole and a few tears fell down her face and Kurt got up from the table and round to Carole's side and pulled her in for a hug as Carole got up on her feet to.

"Dad's always looking down on us Carole, I just know it." Kurt whispered as he held Carole tighter.

* * *

"Blaine, are you ready to…" Kurt stopped talking when he saw Blaine put a finger up to his own mouth for Kurt to be quiet. The kids were asleep on the bed in Kurt's old room. Blaine got up from the bed gently so he wouldn't wake up the kids. When he got up from the bed he stood in the doorway on front of Kurt and turned back around to look over at Jack and Lily sleeping.

"They hardly ever sleep during the day." Kurt whispered as they both looked over to the kids sleeping.

"Well, that bed is super comfy. Best days in high school were in…" Kurt put his hand over Blaine's mouth before he could finish.

"Really, Blaine? Our kids are just a few feet away from us." Kurt couldn't help but chuckle and took his hand away from Blaine's mouth. Blaine tried to hide his smirk as Blaine and Kurt headed out the door and Blaine pulled the door closed behind him.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand through the grass and pass the graves. Kurt held a small round light brown pot with different colours of Lillie's in the pot, holding it in his other hand. He hadn't been here since the day they went back to New York, days after the funeral. Kurt looked towards his mum and dad's grave, just a few feet away. _At least their together_ Kurt thought.

Kurt and Blaine stopped at the grave and Kurt let Blaine's hand go as he bent down on his knees on the stones of the grave and put down the pot in front of him beside the headstone.

"Hi mum and dad." Kurt whispered with a small smile as he looked to the headstone, reading it.

Blaine didn't move and looked towards the headstone to.

"Seeing as you two can see everything front up there, I guess you saw what happening to me a while ago and I am sorry. I know if you both could say anything to me you would say_ why? Even with us gone you still have an amazing life with Blaine and your kids. _You two would be right because now I see how stupid it would have been to throw it all away. But the emptiness inside me wouldn't go away and…I thought by doing that - that I would feel something and it did…it made me want to live." Kurt didn't feel the tears falling down his face until Blaine was kneeled down beside him and put his arms around his waist pulling his close. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder as his eyes kept looking at the gravestone.

"I promise I-I will never leave you Blaine." Kurt whispered that Blaine almost didn't hear.

"I know you won't, I know babe." Blaine tried holding back the tears as he kissed the top of Kurt's head.

They stayed like that for a little while longer until they both got up of the ground. They both stepped of the grave and back onto the grass. They stood side by side looking towards the grave when Kurt turned to face Blaine as Blaine did to and gave him a little smile.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked worried and Kurt nodded as he took both of Blaine's hands in his and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Because of you I am." A smile appeared on Kurt's lips before he continued. "A lot has happened in the last few months but there was something I was going to ask you just before dad passed away." Kurt took in a deep breath before he continued. Blaine's eyes could tell Kurt he was curious.

I was wondering how you would feel about being a dad again? I want to have another kid with you Blaine." Blaine couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"Are you able to read my mind, Kurt?" Blaine gave Kurt a massive smile.

"You want the same thing?" Kurt asked just to make sure Blaine really did want this.

"Yes, of course I do. I was going to ask you today but you bet me to it."

"Well you bet me to it by asking me to marry you first, even though we both asked each other." Kurt said as Blaine just shrugged his shoulders smiling.

"Well then I have to ask you now then, seeing as that's what we do. Kurt, do you want to have another kid with me?" Kurt brought his hands up on either side of Blaine's face and rubbed his thumbs gently on Blaine's cheeks, looking deep into those loving big brown eyes that Kurt could look at forever.

"How could I say no?" Tears falling down Blaine's face aren't what Kurt expected. "Hey, you're supposed to smile."

"I know, their happy tears. I just…we got through it…we always get through it, Kurt." there was that smile now on Blaine's face. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Of course we did because it's you and me Blaine. It always has been since high school." Kurt couldn't help but let a tear fall down his face as he leaned it and kissed Blaine gently.

"I love you so, so much and I promise it's always going to be you and me. We are going to grow old together and until the day I die I will never ever leave your side and even afterwards wherever we end up, I will still be by your side, sweetheart. You are everything to me and now this kid we are going to have will grow up in a loving family and will always feel loved because that's just who we are and we are who we are because of each other." Blaine nodded his head slowly as he wiped away the tears falling down Kurt's face.

"I love you to. I know there will be a lot more heartbreak in our lives but we will always get through it and I am proud of you, our kids, proud of everything and I know your parents are proud of you to." Kurt let his arms wrap around Blaine's neck as he let his head fall on Blaine's shoulder, facing his parent's grave. Blaine pulled him in closer.

"I hope so. I know they can hear us now and I just know their smiling and heard that we are going to have another kid. I think that emptiness is starting to heal a little with the love I have always gotten from them." Kurt said softly as he smiled towards the grave. Blaine kissed Kurt's head and laid his head against Kurt's.

"You will always be their little boy Kurt no matter where or how older you get. That little boy grew up and became my perfect boy and I could not thank them enough for giving me you." Blaine might not have been able to see it but he knew Kurt was smiling.

"You're my boy to. How about we go home and bring the kids to your parents' house, I think I have to thank them again for raising someone like you." Kurt lifted up his head back up to face Blaine who was grinning and blushing a little.

"Really? You're blushing when I tell you sweeter things like that." Kurt raised an eyebrow with a smile on his face as he chuckled.

"Well, what can I say? Only you can make me with something so innocent." Kurt let his arms drop from Blaine's shoulders and took one of his hands in his as they started to walk away slowly when Kurt looked back to the grave and smiled before turning around and heading home.

"Blaine?"

"Um"

"Remember we always said that our lives were like a book?" Kurt asked as they walked out the gate and towards the car

"I do."

"What chapter do you think we are on now?" Blaine looked to Kurt and wondered for a second before he grinned and replied.

"I don't know, Kurt. But, what I do know is we have already started writing a new chapter of our lives." Kurt smiled back at Blaine's loving eyes and gave Blaine a quick kiss on Blaine's lips and leaned his head back down on Blaine's shoulder. They held onto each other's hands and walked side by side, smiling and knowing life will always throw stuff at them but, they also know something else, they can take it and get through it because guess what? It's them against the world.

* * *

_That was the last chapter guy's :( But don't worry, I have the epilogue to put up still :)_

_Review and let me know what you thought. It would mean the world as always._

_Thank you for sticking with this story and reading it, means so much that you did._

_Nurse Kate had given me ideas for the story and one was to have Carole come to New York. She still will, just not yet :)_

_****__Life's like your own personal book. It's where your life starts and ends. It bring's you along the_ way.


	16. Epilogue: Somwhere only we know

_For one last time guy's...enjoy :)_

* * *

_**10 years later**_

"You embarrass me _all_ the time! I hate going to the same school were you teach!" Lily stormed into the house with Blaine walking behind her. Jack hadn't even got out of the car yet, he was on the phone.

Kurt came out of his designing room as he heard Lily shout. _Here we go again _Kurt thought. Kurt walked up the hallway just as Lily was coming down the hall looking really mad and then he looked to Blaine who looked wrecked.

"Lily I just don't want you near that boy." Lily stopped in the hallway and turned around to look at Blaine who was walking slowly towards her.

"What boy? Clay?" Kurt asked confused and Blaine nodded his head. "Lily you are just sixteen and he is, well…" Kurt said as he walked up beside Blaine and Faced Lily who just kept getting madder.

"Rude, annoying, a smart arse…"

"Okay Blaine, just, don't go over the top."

"Oh my god, dad, you are his teacher, he is your student, what do you want him to be like towards you? A teacher's pet!" Lily snapped as she folded her arms.

"No, but I expect him to have respect for me seeing as I am his teacher and no daughter of ours is going out with someone like him." Lily signed as she tried to calm herself.

"He is different around me. He acts like that to try to be cool around his friends. He…he just feels that there's a lot of pressure at school for him to be like that." Lily said more calmly and thought maybe by telling them the truth they would understand more.

"Why didn't you just tell us that?" Kurt asked softly as he gave a little smile to Lily who returned it.

"He didn't want people to know. If they did, well then, he thinks he would just be this uncool loser that nobody wants to hang out with, just because he would be himself and be nice to people." She shrugged her shoulders as she bit her bottom lip and waited for her dad's to say something.

"Reminds me of Noah and your uncle Finn in high school. And I guess if they can become the nice people they are today then so can Clay."

"Does that mean I can go…?"

"No, no way. You are not going out with him." Blaine shook his head. Before Lily could say anything Kurt did.

"Lily just go and do your homework or something and I'll call you when dinner's ready." Lily just nodded her head and headed to her room.

"I think you and I need to talk." Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand and led them to the kitchen table.

When they were sat at the table Jack walked in, his school bag still on his back and the phone in his hand as he looked down at it and was texting.

"Hey Dad." Jack said as he didn't look up from the phone and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Clay. Did you have a good day at school?" Kurt asked and now Clay looked up from his phone with a grin on his face as he looked to Kurt.

"Oh yeah. It was awesome. Before we left school dad embarrassed Lily. She was talking to Clay and he was asking her out when dad goes up and takes Lily's hand and pulls her away from him before she could answer. And he did it not just in front of Clay but, wait for it…a load of her friends were just a few feet away from them and they saw the whole thing." Jack was laughing when he finished and Blaine just put his head down on the table. "Where is Lea? I need her to do something for me."

"Rachel picked her up from school and wanted to spend the day with her. Why?"

"I need her to do my maths homework. It's really hard." Jack said as he shoved some chocolate into her mouth. Kurt looked at him shocked.

"First of all, close your mouth when eating and second she's only eight, your nearly eighteen, how do you expect her to do your homework?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow and Jack just shrugged.

"She has both of your DNA, she's smart, trust me, she can do it."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I can't because I didn't get the brains from you guys. I got the looks. And Lily got the…well…she got the being dramatic from you two." Jack chuckled and headed down the hallway to his room before Kurt could answer him back.

"We are not dramatic. But after what you did today, maybe you are a bit." Kurt couldn't help but let a laugh escape his lips and Blaine just moaned as he lifted up his head to look at Kurt.

"I am a bad dad. I can't believe I did that. It was just a spur of the moment thing and I don't like that kid and seeing Lily flirting with him, I just…I don't know." Kurt put his two hands across the table and held onto Blaine's and looked him in the eyes.

"You are a great dad, Blaine. Lily will get over what you did but, she's a teenage girl and of course she is going to want to have a boyfriend. I can see where you are coming from. Clay has been your student for years and he seemed to be a brat but, you don't know the real him. You only ever see what he is like around his friends and we both know how scary it can be to be yourself because it can lead to bullying. Finn used to be someone like him and now look at how nice he is. But I know you and I know it's not just about Clay, she's our little girl who is growing up and it's hard to see her all growing up and her not being that little girl who would always want to follow us whenever we went. Let's just give Clay a chance, like we do with everyone and if he turns out to be the boy who Lily says he really is, great. And if he isn't trust me he wouldn't be long going out that door if we have something to say about it." They both let out a laugh at those last words.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand's and got up from his seat and walked around to Kurt, who also got up and meet Blaine halfway. Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Their growing up too fast. Maybe Lea can just stay eight forever." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder.

"Well at least their still young. We are old. I wish we could stay young forever. I would have stayed seventeen forever."

"Um, me to. But then I guess if we had of we wouldn't have three amazing kids." Kurt pulled back a little enough to see Blaine's face fully.

"That's true. Nice work by the way, daddy. They got your brains."

"They got your looks and also your bitchy glares." Kurt pretended to be shocked and before he could say anything Blaine's lips were already on his. Blaine pulled up one of his hands and leaned it on Kurt's cheek, rubbing his thumb over it while the other hand rested on Kurt's waist. Kurt's arms were wrapped around Blaine's waist as he pulled him in closer. Their lips gently swiped over each other's before the kiss got deeper and just as it was getting deeper a voice came up from behind them.

"_Gross_! Why do you guys have to do that so much?" Lily said with a disgusted face on her. "Plus you two are too old for doing that." Kurt and Blaine chuckled as they turned around to face her.

"Hey, early forties are not old. And you better not be cheeky if you want us to say yes about Clay." Blaine said as her face light up and she grinned.

"Does that mean you don't mind if…"

"Hold on. First we met him. Even if your dad teaches him we what to see the real Clay before you go on any dates or anything like that with him." Kurt said serious and she nodded her head excitedly.

"Just _please_ don't embarrass me again, _please_?" she begged as they both nodded their heads.

"Promise!" they both said with a smile.

"Thank you, thank you! I promise he is really nice. I would hug you guy's but you two can just keep making out, even though it's gross." She chuckled as she grinned and headed back down the hallway happily. Kurt and Blaine both turn back to each other.

"I _need_ to buy a shotgun before he comes over." Blaine said as serious as he could and Kurt just burst out laughing and let his head fall onto Blaine's chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulder laughing to as he kissed Kurt's head and then leaned his on top of Kurt's, closing his eyes and just thinking how much he loved his family.

* * *

It was twenty minutes before school was finished for the day. Blaine had a free class and was heading down the empty hallway back to his classroom when he heard shouting coming from a distance. Blaine started to walk faster as the shouts got louder. He turned around the corner and saw a group of lads cheering on two guys fighting on the floor. Blaine started to run and shouted.

"Hey! Stop it!" the group of lads that were standing and one of the guys on the floor got up and started to run out the corridor. Blaine saw Clay get up and was about to run after them but Blaine pulled him back by the waist.

"Don't think about it Clay! My room, now!" Clay didn't say anything. He didn't even look at Blaine and just headed into Blaine's room as Blaine followed.

Once they were in the room and the door was shut Clay sat at one of the desks and didn't lift up his head. Blaine sat on the edge of his own desk in front of the desk Clay was sat at.

"What was that all about?" No answer. "Clay, tell me or I will ask them myself and I know you will only think that will make it worse." Blaine was calm when asking but he would get it out of Clay before he left this room.

"Their _assholes_. Their just _pricks_." Clay whispered in angry. Blaine knew he should probably say something about the swearing but he didn't give a crap if he swore or not, finding out what happened was so much more important.

"I thought they were your friends. Why were they doing that to you if your friends."

Clay shook his head slowly and finally lifted up his head to look at Blaine. Blaine tried to hide his surprise at seeing Clay's face. Blood was running from his noise, his lip was bleeding; his left eye was bruised and down the side of his face was scratched deep. Blaine's mouth fell open a bit and he felt so sorry for Clay, the same Clay who was acted like such a brat in music class and who wanted to go out with Lily.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Blaine asked in shock and knew what Clay's answer would be.

"I did." Blaine just shook his head not believing it.

"No you didn't. I know that because you do boxing and you would have been able to beat their asses, at the very least your face wouldn't be that bad." Clay looked at Blaine wondering how he knew that. Blaine knew what he was thinking. "Lily told me you did boxing and also I did boxing when I was in high school."

"Why did you do it?"

"Well, I enjoyed it but, that wasn't the reason I started. I had a pretty hard time being in high school. In my first high school I got beating the crap out of and then when I went to another school, Dalton, it had a fight club and I joined it to be able to protect myself if anything like that happened again and because I got all my angry out with bullies and everything. It was better hitting a bag then hitting anyone else, no matter who it was." Clay didn't know what to say so he just nodded. A few seconds went by before anyone said anything.

"We were outside and Joe was walking by us and the guys started calling him horrible stuff and he just ignored us and kept walking. I thought that was it that they would just leave him, but they didn't. They ran after him and started pushing him and then one of the guys pushed him into the wall really hard. I just couldn't take them doing that to him…so I pushed Michael of Joe and told Joe to go, he did. The guy's just started at me with such angry and I started to walk away, they came after me and that's when you found us. I didn't fight back because like you said…boxing is better than hitting someone. I am not_ like_ them it's just…"

"You want to fit into the crowd and not be like Joe getting bullied every day because you wouldn't be able to cope with what they say and do to you every day for just being you." Clay just nodded and his eyes looked to a spot on his table. Clay was just a bit taller than Blaine, had bright blue eyes and a messy hair look every day at school, of course it was even messier now. These were Clay's walls coming down and the truth finally being told. "Lily's dad Kurt went throw what so many kids have to. He had slushies' throwing at him every day, got pushed into lockers, got called names every day, got laughed at for what he wore, laughed at for who he was. Now he never changed who he was because of that but there did get to a point in his lift where he though he couldn't deal with high school anymore and he had had enough."

"And then he went to Dalton and met you. You helped him and when he went back to McKinley you transferred there, back to a school that wasn't safe, not like Dalton was, to be with him and to face bullies." Clay gave a small smile and Blaine just looked shocked he knew that. "Lily told me. She looks up to you guy's so much and wants to have someone special in her life like you so with her dad."

"I didn't think she would have really said anything about us."

"Well, all I know is that I don't talk about my parents the way she does with you two. Lily's really the reason why I did what I did today for that kid. I mean I always wanted to do that, to stop them from bullying kids, but I couldn't, I didn't have the courage to and I was a bully to. I don't want to be like them anymore. I just want to have people who treat people nice and accept me for just being me and Lily, she knows the real side of me, this side and just knowing that at least one person likes me like this, is enough." Blaine smiled. Lily was right about him really being a nice person and because she talked about him and Kurt a good bit to Clay.

"It just takes one person to save you from the unreal you and to the real you. Honestly it just takes one person who can get you through anything, Clay. And by the way I much rather this side of you to. This is your senior year, enjoy it the way you want to and don't forget to be yourself because being yourself is all you can be. Trying to be other people will never work."

Kurt was picking up Jack and Lily today from school. Lea was sitting in the passenger's side playing with one of her dolls. Blaine was going to be at a teacher meeting today after school and wouldn't be able to bring the kid's home.

"Daddy can we go and see daddy? Please?" Lea looked up to Kurt with her puppy dog eyes-just like Blaine's eyes. She had long curly brown hair and her cheeks were always red a lot that made her even more adorable. She was wearing a stripy colour full dress that she never took off because she liked looking like a rainbow.

"Okay, sweetie." Her face lit up at Kurt's answer and they both got out of the car. Kurt didn't lock it because Jack and Lily would be getting in. Kurt picked up Lily in his arms resting her against his side and headed into the school. They had seen Josh on the way in and he said he would just wait in the car and listen to some music. They headed down the hallway through the last few students that hadn't left school yet. Lily had seen her dad and Lea heading down the hallway just a little bit away from Blaine's room.

"Hey dad! Hey Lea!" Kurt stopped as he turned around and saw Lily walking up to them.

"Hi Lily. Were just going to see daddy before we head home."

"I'll come with you guys. Mrs Clarkson was looking for him a while ago and couldn't find him." They headed to Blaine's room and stopped at the door. Only Kurt could see through the glass seeing who was in the classroom. Clay and Blaine.

"Dad are we not going in? Is someone in there with him?" she asked when she heard talking. She listened a bit longer and heard Clay's voice. "Oh my god. Why is he talking to Clay?" Lily didn't wait for a reply and pushed the door open looking half mad and half confused.

"Lily." Kurt whispered to get her back but she was already in the classroom. Lea saw Blaine and got down from Kurt's arms and ran to her dad.

"Daddy!" she squealed as she ran over to him and Blaine picked her up in his arms. Kurt and Lily looked to Clay wondering what happened his face but neither of them asked yet.

"How's my little princess?" Blaine said as he took his eyes of Lily's confused and angry expression.

"Good. Dad's getting me Ice-cream on the way home." She said excitedly. Lily looked to Clay who gave her a little smile, okay, now she was really confused.

"Only if you promise to do your homework tonight." Blaine looked to Kurt who was standing beside him now and they smiled at each other but he knew Kurt was wondering why Clay was in his room when school was over.

"So is anyone going to tell me why you two are in here? Clay what happened to your face?" Lily finally asked.

"We were just talking and I will explain later." Clay said with a shrug.

"That's it?"

"Yeah that's it. Well there's more _clearly_ but Clay can tell you in his own time. Now go on with you two and Lily bring your sister with you. I have to talk to your dad for a minute." Lily nodded her head still confused but told her dad Mrs Clarkson was looking for him and headed out of the room with Lily holding her hand and Clay walked behind them stopping at the door for a second with a smile.

"Thank you, sir. I mean it."

Blaine nodded his head. "Anytime Clay. See you tomorrow." Clay gave a nod before shutting the door and catching up to Lily and Lea.

Kurt looked to Blaine with a grin on his face and a raised eyebrow.

"So _sir_, what was that all about?" Blaine just laughed at Kurt calling him _sir_. He pulled Kurt on front of him from where he was sitting on his desk and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I'll tell you later but what I will say is he does seem nice."

"Well good. So what did you have to talk to me about?" Kurt smirked as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulder and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"We both know what I meant." Blaine whispered lowly before Kurt leaned down and captured his lips with Blaine's. A few minutes went by as they kissed before Kurt whispered against their lips.

"Don't you have a meeting to be going to?"

"Crap, yes." They let go of each other and Blaine headed around his desk picking up the papers he needed.

"So, what's your excuse for being late?" Kurt chuckled as they both headed to the door.

"That I was making out with my husband." Blaine opened the door and let Kurt walk out first.

"That's not an excuse." Kurt said standing in the middle of the hallway. Blaine shut the door behind him and faced Kurt.

"No, it's the truth." Blaine smiled as he gave Kurt a quick kiss. "See you at home." Blaine said before heading down the hallway quickly to his _next _meeting. The first being making out with Kurt. _Yeah the first was much better._

* * *

"Hey sweetheart, are you enjoying yourself?" Kurt asked Lea as she came in the door with her new dress on and a party hat on. She nodded her head and picked up one of the plastic cups with coke in it and took a drink.

"Yeah today is _awesome_. All my friends can't wait till the cake." Lea said excitedly as she put the cup back on the table and walked over to Kurt who was at the counter putting the icing on top of the chocolate cake.

"Either can I." Blaine said serious as he walked in the door to and over to Kurt and Lea. They laughed at Blaine who picked up the spoon covered in icing and started to lick it.

"Manners you. Put down the spoon and go check on the food in the oven." Blaine did as he was told and nodded when he saw the food was fine and walked back behind Kurt with icing on his fingers and quickly wiped it on Kurt's face.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted high while laughing. Lea laughed at her daddies and watched as Blaine legged it out of the kitchen and back outside before Kurt could get him back.

* * *

Lea's eight birthday party was going on till six that evening. They had hired a big blow up slide for the party and the kids loved it. They had been outside most of the day expect for went the kids came in to eat.

It now after eight and Lea, Jack, Lily and Clay were still on the slide having fun. Kurt and Blaine were walking over to the slide. They were all lying on the bottom of the slide went Kurt and Blaine got to the slide.

"Daddies, can we keep this? Please?" Lea said as she sat up looking towards them.

"We can't, it has to go back tomorrow morning am afraid which is why me and daddy is going on it now." Kurt said as him and Blaine hoped onto it.

"Please don't." Jack moaned as he stood up on it.

"Don't embarrass us." Lily moaned as well.

"Go daddies!" Lea shouted as Kurt and Blaine climbed up the right side of the slide. Kurt was in front of Blaine climbing up it. The kids moved of the end of the slide so Kurt and Blaine wouldn't crash into them on the way down. They all stood on the grass and looked as the other two tried to get up. They couldn't stop laughing as they tried to get up it.

"We are too old for this." Blaine joked as he got to the top.

"We are never too old for fun, Blaine." They both sat at the top of the slide. Kurt was just about to say for Blaine to go first when Blaine put his hands on Kurt's back and pushed him of.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted as he slid down the slide. The kid's laughed as Kurt slid down. Kurt had just landed at the bottom when Blaine pushed himself of the top and went down crashing on top of Kurt.

"You are so dead!" Kurt mumbled as Blaine laughed on top of him.

"You're going to have to catch me first." Blaine said as he quickly got up and he and Lea started climbing up the side again.

"Your dads are pretty cool." Clay said as he looked to Lily. She looked from her dad's to him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah their embarrassing at times but I couldn't ask for better parents." She put her arms around Clay's waist hoping that she had or will have what her dads have always had.

* * *

"Not that I expected any less from you but, this cake is _so_ amazing." Blaine said as he and Kurt were lying down on the top on the slide. No one could see them up there and they enjoyed being together along after the long day of Lea's party. It was after ten that night and it was already half dark. Lea had gone to bed and Lily, Jack and Clay were in the living room watching a film.

"I guessed when you couldn't stop eating it." Kurt chuckled as he turned his head to the side seeing Blaine putting his paper plate beside him and also turned his head to look at Kurt. Kurt laughed even more when he saw Blaine's face with chocolate on it.

"I have stuff on my face don't I?" Kurt nodded his head as Blaine wiped his face but kept missing a spot. Kurt moved himself half on top of Blaine and half of while he licked the bit of Blaine's face.

"Are you trying to turn me on or did you just want some chocolate?" Blaine smirked.

"A bit of both." Kurt said his voice low as he kissed Blaine's lips for a few seconds and then kissed down his neck and bit down a bit earning a little gasp from Blaine. Kurt brought his lips back up to Blaine's and let his tongue enter Blaine's mouth. He felt Blaine's tongue against his. Kurt put his hand's either side of Blaine's head while Blaine let his hands move slowly down Kurt's back and rested them on Kurt's ass. They pulled away from each other's mouths for a second for breathe.

"I love you." Blaine breathed out.

"I love you to." Kurt replied before meeting Blaine's lips against. Kurt bit down on Blaine's bottom lip before sucking on it. A groan escaped Blaine's lips as he grabbed onto Kurt tighter. He let one of his hands gently and slowly move up Kurt's back as they rubbed against each other.

"Oh, god, Kurt!" Blaine managed to moan out before Kurt also let one of his hand's move down to Blaine's waist and under his shirt and up Blaine's chest. The kiss kept getting deeper.

"This…reminds me of…when we were in high…school and…we always made out in…my back garden behind that tree swing… so no one could interrupt us." Kurt said through kisses.

"God, I could never forget that. That was…pretty hot doing that."

"So is this." Kurt smirked before Blaine lifted his head up a bit and pulled Kurt back down into the kiss.

* * *

Jack had just turned eighteen two days ago and Kurt and Blaine decided that they would give him the letter Burt had written him, today. The one he would open when he turned eighteen.

They had given him the letter half an hour ago and he said that he would read it in the room. Jack didn't cry a lot but when he did he hated people seeing him cry. He knew he would probably end up crying reading his granddad's letter to him. He remembers his granddad from when he was small and he wished so much that he was still here today. Even though he can't remember it as well anymore, he remembered that moment seeing his dad floating on top of the swimming pool. He got told more about that time when he got to the age were he could understand it more. He couldn't imagine what he would be like if he ever lost his dad's or any of his family. But he did lose his granddad and it was tough but being that age it isn't as tough as when you're older.

Jack sat on his bed as he opened up the envelope slowly in his hands and pulled out the letter. He unfolded the letter, taking in a deep breath and started to read his granddads words that were over ten years old. The letter was never opened, it was just for Jack.

_Dear Jack,_

_My first grandchild. Holding you in my arms for the first time was one of the proudest moments in my life. Of course it was going to be. My son having a son. When I held you in my arms I looked over to my right side and seen two of the happiest boys I have ever seen, your two dads. Now I know you will know what's right and what's wrong when you are older. I know you are going to do great. I know you will find the love of your life. I know all this because you have both your dad's to help you and I will be watching over you and making sure you are happy._

_Just look at your two dads'. They have been through hell and back and they are still together, happy and in love. Yes, this letter will be over ten years old by the time you get reading it but I know for sure they are still together. You will have what they have someday; you will find your other half that makes you happy._

_Whatever you do in life don't lose your way, Jack. Never pretend to be someone you're not because you will never be happy. If people can't accept you for who they are then screw them. I know you will be like your dads and I don't need to worry then because putting their strength together nobody could bring them down and no one will bring you down. _

_If I left this world with you still very young, I am sorry. I wanted to see you all grow up. I wanted to see Kurt and Blaine get even happier with their lives. Look after your sister Lily and I know by now you have another brother or sister and I wish I was there to meet them. I can just look over you all from up above. Jack, look after them all and especially your dads. Their getting older and I know you already are but always look after them. _

_Whenever I am and wherever you go I promise I will be waiting to see all my family again but for now I will always watch over you all and see how amazing you live your life. You are still that sweet little boy and always will be. Oh and Jack, if your dads are anything like I was giving Kurt the talk, I apologise for that._

_I would say my first grandchild will turn into something great, but that would be a lie because son, you already are great and always will be. I love you._

_ Love, your granddad _

Jack knew he would end up crying and he did. He wiped his eyes and just felt like he needed to go up to his dad's. He left the letter on his bed and headed out the door. He saw his dad's in the kitchen making a cake with flour all over them and food all over the counter. He wouldn't be surprised if they started having a flour fight. They looked up to Jack as he walked into the kitchen. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying but he had stopped crying for now.

"So granddad said if you two are anything like he was when giving me the talk, he apologises." The three of them couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Well, you can blame your dad for that one, telling my dad to give me the talk. Are you okay, kiddo?" Kurt asked concerned as he walked over to Jack who nodded his head.

"Of course I am. I have you two." Jack smiled as Blaine went over to them and Kurt and Blaine pulled Jack into a hug, holding him tight.

"I love you guy's but, you two are seriously hugging me to hard." They laughed as they pulled away from the hug.

"We love you to." Blaine said as he ran his hand through Jack's hair.

"Dad! Watch the hair." Jack chuckled as he tried fixing his hair.

"Well you certainly got the whole _watch the hair_ from Kurt." Kurt raised an eyebrow as he looked towards Blaine.

"Who was the one who used to wear a hell of a lot of hair gel in school? You," Kurt pointed to Blaine.

"Yes I did but I stopped, didn't I."

"I think I got it from both of you two. And plus you don't have to give me the talk."

"Um, yes we do. You need to know how to respect a girl and so on." Kurt said crossing his arms.

"And what if it's a guy?" Jack said serious. Blaine and Kurt just burst out laughing.

"What?" Jack asked confused and amused.

"Jack, buddy, you have had like two girlfriends and at school you were always all over the girls. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you like guys."

"Fine, but I was only trying to make a point. Having sex with a boy or a girl is the same thing or falling in love with a boy or girl is the same thing. Who gives a crap about the gender? It's not the gender you fall in love with it's the person. But yes, I like girls and I will treat them with respect like I always do because they deserve that. It might be important to them and they might not think it's as important to guys but it is. It is to me anyways. I grew up learning that from the best two guys' I know, my dad's. If it's a boy or girl I love for the rest of my life, I don't care, as long as they make me happy." Jack smiled proud at what he just said seeing his too dad's taking back by that, in a good way. "I hope I have what you two have one day." Jack said before turning around and heading back to his bedroom.

Kurt and Blaine turned to look at each other with a smile.

"That's _our_ son." Kurt said with so much proudness in his voice. Blaine nodded his head slowly and felt a few tears behind his eyes because of how proud he was of Jack.

"I think _he_ just gave us the talk." Blaine said as they both chuckled.

"We raised amazing kids, Blaine."

"We sure did, sweetheart."

* * *

"There's the old couple!" Cooper announced as he walked into the kitchen with his fifteen year old daughter Haley. She looked a lot like Cooper with her long brown hair with a fringe and big brown eyes. She was smart and she got that from Sarah. She was texting on her phone as she walked over to her two uncle's sitting at the table.

"Dad, don't be mean. You're older than them. Like seriously, dad has a lot of grey hair's showing." Blaine, Kurt and Hayley laughed as Cooper's mouth hung open.

"Cheeky." Cooper chuckled and sat down at the table with them.

"Well she has your DNA Cooper, so it's your fault she's cheeky." Kurt said as he got up from the table and went to put on the kettle.

"Well said Uncle Kurt. Besides I take after Uncle Blaine more."

"I hope not." Cooper joked earning a punch from Blaine.

"Ow! When did you get so good at hitting?" Blaine gave him a, _you should know _look.

"Have you forgotten I used to do boxing? And that was for calling Kurt and I old."

"Well it is your twenty fifth anniversary today. So, what are you two planning on doing today? Please tell me you two are not just going to stay in the house." Cooper asked with the grin he always wore when he was planning something.

"No. We are going out for dinner, then to see a show and then walk around central park." Blaine said as he smiled over to Kurt who was making coffee for them all. Kurt looked up and returned the smile to Blaine.

"What are you two going to see?" Hayley asked as she put her phone back into her pocket.

"Rent, for like the, third time."

"That's it? Are you two not even going to do I..."

"Woo! Fifteen year old in the room. I am going to talk to Lily." Hayley said her eyes wide as she got up and headed to Lily's room.

"I think you forget your daughter is here sometimes." Kurt chuckled as he set down three cups of coffee and sat down. The three of them took a drink from their coffee.

"So is that all you guys are doing?"

"Yes. We don't care what we do as long as we are with each other."

"Yeah but you two could go somewhere for the night. Lily and Lea are staying with us tonight and Jack's at his girlfriend's place, so why not?"

"Coop, stop! We are fine with what we are doing. Now, how is Sarah?" Blaine asked trying to change the subject.

* * *

"I am going to kill your brother, Blaine. I will end up in prison but it will be worth it." Kurt complained. He was blindfolded and Finn was guiding him wherever they were going. Blaine was also blindfolded and getting guided by Cooper. Finn couldn't help but chuckle at what Kurt said.

"I am going to kill you to Finn." Kurt snapped and even though Blaine was mad at them to, he let a laugh escape his lips.

"We are right here Kurt." Cooper said.

"Good. Now that you know my plan you can have time to run."

"Hey, wait till you see what we have planned first. And we are good at planning stuff. Might I remind you what we did for you over twenty five years ago? We brought you to Dalton and you both ended up proposing to each other." Finn said and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice. Kurt didn't say anything back and in the next few seconds they stopped. They both felt Cooper and Finn moving their hands away from them and heard them walking away.

"Where are you two going?" Blaine asked confused. "Are we standing on grass? Where are we?"

"Hold on." Cooper said. A few more seconds passed and then Cooper spoke. "Okay, you can take of the blindfolds now." They heard the excitement in Cooper's voice.

They took of their blindfolds and when they did all their family was standing in front of them. That was the first thing they noticed and then they coped on they were in central park, the same place they got married, the same place they always came to, loads of time's every year. Then they turned to each other with a surprised smile before looking back to their family. Cooper, Finn, Carole, Rachel, Sarah, Blaine's mum and dad, Lily, Jack, Lea, Hayley, and Summer were all standing in front of a massive tree with big smiles on their faces. It was nearly dark and there are lights all over the tree.

"Happy twenty fifth anniversary!" everyone shouted.

"We know you were planning on the night you had planned but, we had this planned for ages and what better way to celebrate twenty five years of being married than the place those twenty five years started." Jack grinned at his shocked dad's. They had never expected this.

"Yeah and plus Uncle Coop said we had to do this or we all wouldn't get that twenty euro he was giving us to be here." Lily said as everyone laughed. "Seriously though, you two are the best dad's in the world and Jack, Lily and I couldn't have asked for better parents."

Lily, Jack, and Lea walked up to their parents and had a group hug. Everyone else looked in awe at them.

"We love you dads." Lea said as she was getting squeezed in the family hug and giggled.

"We love you all too so, so, much." Kurt said with a tear falling down his face. Kurt and Blaine couldn't believe how lucky they have been so far. So much sadness has happened and losing Burt was the biggest one, but they made it through, they always did.

They had the best family in the world. Rachel and Finn were expecting a baby boy. Cooper and Sarah are also expecting, with twins. Carole had moved to New York and had lived with Finn and Rachel for a while before getting a place five minutes away from Rachel and Finn. Blaine's mum and dad started to travel the world two years ago when Blaine's dad retired. Jack was moving in with his girlfriend Dianna soon and had graduated from college and was now looking for a job as an Art teacher. Lily was in her last year of college studying creative writing. She's also still with Clay and living with him when she's at college. Lea is going into her second year of high school and has taken an interest in science. Summer is in the same college with Lily and Clay studying nursing. Hayley has another year left of high school and is taking after her dad with the acting.

Kurt and Blaine sat at the little table under the tree of central park. Everyone had left and let Kurt and Blaine start to enjoy their night. A picnic basket sat beside the table. There had been loads of food-not hot of course- in the basket that was now nearly all gone. They were eating the dessert now that was a chocolate cake with strawberries on the top.

"This really is not good for us." Kurt laughed as did Blaine who nodded his head with his mouth filled with cake. "Don't laugh with your mouth full."

Blaine swallowed the last piece of cake in his mouth. "Now it's gone. I can't believe they did this for us. It's so simply but _so_ amazing."

"We have a great family. I have a great husband." Kurt grinned as Blaine nodded.

"Sounds like a great guy. Tell me more."

"Well, he's kind, loving, generous, _extremely_ cute and sexy, _very_ talented, a great teacher, a great father, an amazing husband and never for one second stops thinking about other people. He's the kind of guy that you only find every like billion years. Did I mention he was sexy?" Kurt smirked as Blaine tried not to grin so much.

"I think you did. Well now as great as your husband sound's, mine is way better."

"Oh really?" Kurt leaned back into his chair. "Do tell."

"I don't think you have ever met anyone like him before because he's one in a million. I didn't think I would ever meet anyone like him. I mean what are the chances that I would find a sweet, amazing, hot, strong, talented, creative, guy that treats his husband and kids like they're the only people in the whole world. I thought it would be impossible to have someone in my life like that, but I always knew it would never be impossible for me to love him as much as I do now. It might sound cheesy but the kids and him _are _my world." Blaine didn't notice the few tears that escaped his eyes and ran down his cheeks until Kurt was leaning over the table and wiping them away with his thumbs that leaned against Blaine's cheeks.

"It's…its n-not cheesy Blaine, not to me. I kind of got used to your cheesiness after nearly twenty eight years together. Come here." They both got up from the little table and wrapped each other in their arms tightly.

"Coop's right, we are old." Blaine laughed through the tears as did Kurt. Kurt pulled back a little to see all of Blaine's face and meet his gaze.

"We are still those seventeen year old boys who fell in love with each other. We always will be no matter how old we get."

"Am I still the clueless boy who couldn't see you liked me?"

"Well, that has changed certainly." Kurt chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and let his head drop to Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's hand stayed on Kurt's waist as the other ran up Kurt's back and into his soft brown hair. He kept running his fingers through it.

"I could honestly sleep like this forever. You're so comfortable to sleep on." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest.

"So I've been told by you like a thousand times."

"Get use to it." Kurt chuckled as did Blaine.

"Already have." Kurt lifted up his head and leaned in to Blaine's lips and kissed him softly. Blaine's hand stopped running through Kurt's hair and rested on the back of his neck. Their lips slowly danced on each other as they just enjoyed being together. It was starting to get cold now but luckily they were both wearing coats to keep out the cold. It was pitch dark now and the only light now was the ones on the tree and the city lights in the distant. If they could see all of this from a distant they would think this was a beautiful moment, but then again, they were the beautiful moment and they knew it was special.

Their teeth rubbed against each other and then Blaine let Kurt's tongue enter his mouth as did Blaine's in Kurt's mouth. The tongue's gently touched each other until the kiss got more passionate. Blaine pulled Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth as he sucked on it and Kurt let out a moan.

"Oh…god, Blaine. I…I…let's go to the hotel. We better not…let it go…to waste after Coop…booked it for…us."

"It's really hard to make out with you when you're talking. More making out less talking." Blaine collided his lips again with Kurt's and started to push Kurt back against the tree. Kurt's back hit the tree gently. At least no one was around to say anything. Kurt didn't say anything more for a while and just kissed Blaine deeper, pulling Blaine closer against him. They both moaned into the kiss and Blaine's hands moved down to Kurt's hips. They pulled away from the kiss to get some air and looked at each other breathless.

"What are we going to do with that stuff?" Blaine nodded over to the table and chairs and food. "I guess I can just text Coop to get it."

"I don't know about that stuff. But I really, really, like badly need you and to get to that hotel room." Kurt was still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah I don't care about that stuff either. Let's just go to the hotel. Shit, we have no clothes or anything."

"I am sure Coop left stuff there for us." Kurt smirked with so much love and want in his eyes as he titled his head to the side.

"Oh good god stop giving me that look. We still have to get back to the hotel you know." Blaine said needy.

"What look? Is it the one were…" Kurt moved his face back close to Blaine's again, their lips nearly touching. "…the one where I really want and need you like right now?" yeah that did it for Blaine. He pressed his lips to Kurt's again for a few seconds.

"You know right well." Blaine whispered against their lips.

"I love you so much. And I need to say this before I don't get a change to tonight." Kurt's expression turned serious and loving. "I couldn't imagine my life without you. I couldn't have gotten through half of the bad times in my life without you. And I thank whoever it is that, I wake up to you and get to fall asleep with you. That every day is better because I get to know you more, even now."

"I thank the world every day for you Kurt Anderson-Hummel. They gave me the greatest person in the world, you. I haven't and I never will let you go because guess what sweetheart? The only life I was meant to life was with you and it's the best life ever. Like seriously, it's freaking awesome!" they chuckled at that last bit and Kurt gave a quick kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I love you to Kurt. I'll never stop." Kurt grinned in response and took Blaine's hand in his.

"Let's head to the hotel room and along the way, am going tell you a moment that changed my life, like, forever."

"Oh I like that one. It's the sweetest and oldest story in the world." Kurt nodded his head slowly as they started walking on the path away from their favourite place, the place they both share of an incredibly memory. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and put his arm around Blaine's waist as did Blaine around Kurt's and they kept walking.

"I think I know it. Doesn't it start with two boys on a staircase where they met there for the first time?" Kurt and Blaine looked into each other's eyes not being able to help gazing at each other.

"Yeah that's the beginning. The end still has to be written but, I don't think their ever will be an end. It sounds impossible for their not to be an end but this love story has done impossible things so far."

"Well, I don't think there's an happy ending because there needs to be an end for us to know if it was happy." They both smiled so brightly and with so much love.

"There's a first time for everything. It's one love story with no ending. Oh and by the way, happy anniversary beautiful."

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart."

* * *

_Kurt walked back and forward in his wedding tent that he was getting ready in. It wasn't big but it didn't matter, it was just somewhere to get ready. Blaine was in another wedding tent getting ready before they both were ready to go and get married. Walking up and down wasn't calming Kurt down. He was so nervous. Was he going to get sick from nerves, from the butterflies in his stomach? Oh god, what if Blaine didn't want to get married at the last minute. What if something horrible went wrong? Was he even sure he was wearing all his clothes? Kurt looked down at himself. Okay, at least he has all his clothes on. Wait the hair. Kurt walked over quickly to the mirror and made sure his hair was styled right and sitting okay. He stood looking at himself in the mirror, telling himself to calm down, that everything was going to be okay. He didn't notice anybody coming in until they chuckled a little. Kurt turned away from the mirror and saw his dad standing a few feet away from him with his hands in his pocket. Burt wore a simply black suit with a red tie. Burt gave him a warm smile._

"_You okay bud? Don't tell me your nervous, your Kurt Hummel, well, Kurt Anderson-Hummel soon."_

"_Don't remind me. I am too nervous to actually think about it, which sound stupid because this is why I am nervous. Wait, why are you here? Does Blaine not want to get married anymore?" Kurt asked in a panic. Burt took the few more steps to Kurt and put his hands on either side of Kurt's shoulder and looked in his sons' eyes._

"_I am here because you are my son and I wanted to see how you were doing. And of course Blaine still wants to get married; he is crazy about you, Kurt. Now relax, everything is going to be fine, it's going be perfect." Kurt nodded his head slowly and it felt like he had been holding his breath for a long time when he breathed in at that moment. _

"_Is he okay?"_

"_Well expect for being extremely nervous, then yes, he is fine. He was about to sneak out on me and come here to see you before I stopped him. He's small but, he can't get away from me that easily." They both chuckled as Burt pulled his son in for a long hug. A few minutes passed and Burt and Kurt were sitting down in his tent._

"_What was it like the day you married mum. Like I mean when you were waiting to marry her?"_

"_I was happy, nervous, excited, and couldn't believe I was getting to marry her. I thought she was going to do a runner the last minute before the wedding." Burt let out a soft laugh and remembered that day so well, remembered every little detail._

"_The whole doing a runner isn't helping dad." Kurt laughed nervously._

_Well, I know what will help. The moment I saw her walking up the aisle, I couldn't get over it that this was really happening. I was marrying this woman, who I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with. But even after all these years that moment was one of the best in my entire life. I promise you when you see Blaine, you being nervous will all go away, and what will replace that is even more love you feel for him." Kurt felt himself relax a bit and gave his dad a very big grateful smile. He saw his dad was still a little lost in his member of that day._

"_Blaine, go away, you can't see him yet. We are ready to get started now anyways, so wait over there." They heard Finn chuckle._

"_Okay, fine." Blaine said and Kurt grinned at hearing Blaine's voice. A few seconds later Finn came in._

"_Let's get this show on the road, dude." Finn said excitedly as he clapped his hands together, looking over to Kurt. "Woo man, you look really handsome."_

"_Thank you Finn. So do you."_

"_Right let's get you married." Finn nodded in agreement before going back out of the tent. Kurt and Burt got up and were now standing at the tent curtain. That was all that was stopping Kurt from seeing Blaine._

"_You ready Kurt?" Burt asked, looking at his son who had his hand on the tent curtain, ready to pull it open and taking calming breathes. Kurt looked to his dad with a nervous smile and nodded._

"_He's waiting; don't let him wait any longer." Burt said softly and put his hand on the curtain and pulled it open and stepped outside. In front of him up ahead was the row of chairs were the friends and family were seated. Between either side of the row of seats was the long red carpet going up to the arch that was covered in red and yellow roses, were the man, who is to marry them stood. Behind the man was the Central Park Lake that shined from the sun up high in the sky. Puck sat under the tree on the right side playing a soft sweet sound from his guitar. Burt looked back to his left were he saw Blaine standing nervously beside Finn as Finn talked and it really looked like Blaine was lost in his own thought. Burt moved over to them and told Finn to come with him and let Kurt and Blaine have a moment alone. Kurt still hadn't come out of the tent; he would when his dad and Finn walked away._

"_I don't need to say this because I know you always have and always will but, take care of him, son."_

"_I will, Burt." Blaine said and the nervousness showed through his voice. Burt gave him a hug before Burt and Finn walked away to go and stand up at the front, seeing as they were two of the best men. Cooper came out of the tent with a big smile on his face._

"_There's my little brother. Oh crap, I should be already up there." Blaine couldn't help but chuckle as his brother stood in front of him. "Before I go up there, I just want you to know how proud of you I am and I hope one day I will find someone I love just as much as you love Kurt. Don't ever let him go, Blaine. I love you." Cooper pulled Blaine in for a hug._

"_I love you to, Coop." When Coop had walked away Kurt took another slow breathe in and out and opened the curtain. Blaine was honestly the most amazing, beautiful, boy he had ever meet and he was all his. _

_Blaine looked to where Coop had walked off to before looking back to Kurt's tent, but that wasn't what he was looking at, it was Kurt, the love of his life was standing a few feet away from him, the most gorgeous guy in the world and he couldn't take his eyes of him. Was he really getting to marry someone as amazing as Kurt?_

_Kurt's dad was right. This was going to be a moment he remembered for the rest of his life. It was one of those moments were you just get so lost in it and wonder is this real or is it just a dream because dreams can't feel this real._

_As they wore the biggest smiles at each other they finally managed to walk the few steps to each other. They hadn't said a word to each other; it was like the words just got caught in their throats. _

_Blaine let one of his hand's rest on Kurt's cheek as he took in all of the boy who stood in front of him. Kurt did the same and they just gazed into each other's eyes, they could just get lost in each other's eyes._

"_You…your…you are…I can't even say it." Kurt whispered gently._

"_I know. You are to."_

"_My heart's beating so fast." Kurt tried not to chuckle at that as he put his hand from Blaine's cheek and onto Blaine's heart. Blaine really wasn't kidding. It was beating so fast just like Kurt's. Kurt looked down were his hand rested on Blaine's chest for a second and looked back up to Blaine's loving eyes. He leaned into Blaine's lips and when their lips touched it felt so…magical. When their lips pulled away from each other they rested their foreheads against each other's with their eyes closed._

"_I didn't think it was this possible to love someone this much but, you proved that I was wrong. I love you so much, Kurt, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."_

"_Don't make me cry." Kurt whispered as he tried his best not to cry._

"_Why? Are you wearing make up? Because I do love when you wear a little bit of eye linear, it's really sexy." They both let out a little laugh as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and he kissed the side of Kurt's head._

"_I love you like a million times." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. He could feel Kurt smiling against his neck. Kurt slowly pulled back to face Blaine, still wrapped up in each other._

"_I love you Blaine Anderson."_

_You won't love Blaine Anderson anymore soon because it will be Blaine Anderson-Hummel." Kurt hummed in response as the smile on his face never disappeared and neither did Blaine's._

"_We better go and get married then, beautiful." Kurt gave one last kiss to Blaine's lips, the last kiss before they would be husbands. They pulled away from each other and looped their arms together and walked up to where the little aisle started. Puck saw them both and started to play another song on the guitar. Everyone knew then that Kurt and Blaine were ready. Everyone stood up and turned to the beautiful couple who were standing with the biggest smiles on their faces. Puck started to sing the few lyrics as both Kurt and Blaine started to walk up the aisle. As they walked they both turned their heads and faced each other with so much love and happiness in their eyes. Their future could wait for a while because right now, this was a moment they would never forget._

_**A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but am holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven.**_

* * *

_And that is the closing of __**Along the way**__. I really am going to miss this story; I had so much fun writing it. I couldn't believe how long the epilogue turned out ha. I surprised myself. _

_Thank you so, so, so, freaking much too every single person that read, followed, reviewed, and favourited this story, it means the world._

_The song at the end is __**Ron Pope- A drop in the ocean.**__ Honestly guy's, if you haven't heard it before, listen to it, it is extremely amazing. The first time I heard it was on __**The Vampire Diaries **__and I was blowing away by it. I think I cried to when I heard it. Don't judge me it was a very emotional scene in __**The Vampire Diaries**__ and then bam! they throw in this song and it's a million times sadder :)_

_So for one last time, drop a review and tell me what you thought of this story. I would really love to hear from you guy's and to know what you thought. Please favourite it to if you liked the story :)_

_My other story's __**I want to hold your hand **__is finished, I just have to put up the last two chapters after my beta checks them out and __**Where you belong**__ I can focus on that one a lot more now. oh and I have a new story I just started called **One moment**. It's one were Blaine and Kurt are adults and they don't know each other yet. My first try at one of those kind of storys. So you can check out my other stories if you would like :)_

_**THANK YOU**__ :)_


End file.
